un nuevo comienzo
by kimimoriko
Summary: en un colegio nuevo donde nadie sabe quien eres, ni tu pasado, ni presente, es una buena oportunidad para cambiar verdad? law/luffy, zoro/sanji.
1. Chapter 1

pronologo

- lufy lufy estas escuchando? - decía hanna enojada (hanna es un perrsonaje creado por mi)

- no que quieres? - decía luffy poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera negra

- te decía que ya no quiero que te traten de llevar a la correccional comprendistes? por favor has lo por mi - decía hanna preocupada.

- esta bien intentare hanna- dijo luffy fastidiado

-además dime mama, nunca lo has echo -

- si no te he dicho antes no te lo diré ahora. aquí es adiós - luffy se bajo del auto y cuando vio que se alejo el auto se quito la sudadera y solo se quedo con su camisa negra y sus jeans.

- ah vamos luffy es una nueva escuela, es un nuevo comienzo tu puedes no dejes que pase lo que paso la anterior vez -

CONTINUARA

dejen reviws


	2. escuela nueva

capitulo 1 un nuevo colegio = una nueva vida

- haste a un lado idiota- dijo un grupo de chicas empujando a luffy haciendo que caiga al suelo

- ahh dios este colegio va a ser muy problemático - dijo luffy tratando de levantarse cuando una mano lo ayudo

- gracias -

- no hay porque, soy roronora zoro y tu? -

- monkey D. luffy un placer tu también eres nuevo? -

- no, yo estoy desde que tengo memoria quieres que te enseñe el colegio? -

- claro -

los dos chicos pasearon por todo el colegio

- y en que año estas en penúltimo año de colegio y tu? -

- igual y con que maestro estas? -

- a ver según este papel estoy en la clase con el profesor donflamingo el el aula 2-B -

- enserio yo también significa que somos compañeros - dijo zoro alegre

- que bueno -

RING RING RING RING

- es la campana vamos a la inauguración del nuevo año educativo -

- ok - luffy siguió a zoro hasta el auditorio

ya estando en el auditorio cuando luffy iba a abrir la puerta alguien la abrió desde dentro haciendo que luffy cayera al suelo pero cuando iba a caer alguien lo cogió haciendo que quedaran en esa típica pose del baile ˋˋtango´´

- lo siento mucho estas bien? -dijo deshaciéndose de esa pose comprometedora

- etto si, si estoy bien - dijo luffy embobado

- me alegro, nos vemos - dijo despidiéndose de luffy

- hay viejo estoy enamorado - dijo luffy a zoro

- en primera te atraen los hambres? -

- etto si ¿te molesta?

- no para nada si yo también esto enamorado de un hombre. en segundo olvidalo -

- porque? -

- porque ese es trafalgar law el es un año mayor a nosotros, es conocido porr se el mejor alumno del colegio y por ser el ˋˋ rompe corazones del colegio´´ -

- no entiendo -

- el sale con cualquiera que se lo pida pero luego de un tiempo termina con el o ella pero eso es después de...-

- después de que? -

- de usarlo o humillarlo frente a toda la escuela-

- mm ya veo - dijo luffy triste

- mm quieres que te presente a mis amigos? - pregunto zoro

- claro - dijo luffy ya mas feliz

- bien ven conmigo - dijo llendose del lugar

luffy se quedo viendo a law unos segundos lugo dijo - trafalgar law voy a hacer que dejes se ser un rompe corazones - luego se fue detras de zoro

CONTINUARA


	3. nuevos amigos

nuevos amigos

- jajajajaja eres un idiota sanji - dijeron algunas personas que estaban reunidas en una mesa

- callen, no se para que les cuento si me van a molestar con eso - dijo un rubio molesto

- oh hola zoro - dijo una alegre pelinegra

- hola chicos - respondió el peliverde

- quien e ese de aya? - pregunto choper

- veran este es monkey D. luffy, es nuevo, me lo encontré hoy y es mi mejor amigo - dijo zoro tranquilo

- ehhhh? - todos se preguntaron que tan bien le debio caerr el chicco como para que zoro le hiciera su mejor amigo en solo 30 minutos -

- veras luffy el rubio de aya es: sanji, la peliroja de aya es: nami, la pelinegra a mi lado es: robin, el extraño que siempre usa una chaqueta de esqueleto es: brook, el otro extraño que utiliza orejas de reno y es castaño es: choper, el narizón de aya es: usopp y por ultimo el peliazul de aya es frannky. -

- oh mucho gusto soy monkey D. luffy pero pueden llamarme luffy - dijo luffy sonriendo

- oe zoro tengo que hablar de algo contigo puedes acompañarme un rato? -

- esta bien sanji pero que sea rápido -

cuando los dos se fueron usopp y choper le abrazaron a luffy y le dijeron: - veras luffy, zoro es difícil para elegir amigos así que supongo que cuando dice que eres su mejor amigo no lo dice de gana o por capricho, lo dice porque sabe que vas a ser un gran amigo tenlo en cuenta -

- bueno luffy te contaremos algunos beneficios de estar en nuestro grupo t algunas desventajas. VENTAJAS 1 siempre estaremos contigo sin importar 2 no nos importa tu pasado solo tu presente 3 nadie nunca te criticara. DESVENTAJAS 1 si haces alguna tontera como llamar al profesor papa o mama no te dejaremos olvidarlo 2 no somos exactamente el grupo menos popular del colegio lo cual puede ser un problema - explicaba robin tranquilamente

- que? no entiendo -

veras luffy - esta vez explicaba frannky - lo que pasa es que en esta escuela te separan por grupos y los tres grupos que dominan la escuela son de populares y el primer grupo es el de trafalgar law y bepo el segundo grupo es el de zoro y tu y el tersero es el de hancook y margaret -

- un momento porque dijistes que este grupo es mio? -

- porque las primeras personas que mencione los los lideres y las segundas personas que mencione son de sus mejores amigos entonces tu eres el mejor amigo de zoro tu dominas el segundo grupo que domina la escuela -

- bueno ahora que sabes todo esto...- todos intercambiaron miradas y dijeron al mismo tiempo - BIENVENIDO AL GRUPO -

(MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRO LADO)

-dime rápido si o no - decía sanji enojado

- entiende que no es cualquier cosa lo que me dises juegas con mis sentimientos y eso no lo tolerare -

- lo se, pero desde las vacaciones pasadas no he podido dejar de pensar en ti -

CONTINUARA


	4. nuevos maestros

nuevos maestros

- que bueno estamos todos en la misma clase - decía nami alegre

- si bueno tuve que hablar con algunas personas para lograrlo - decía zoro calmado - que alegría me entere de que nuestro profesor guía es el mas liviano profesor - decía usoop

- que bueno - respondieron todos

cuando la campana sonó todos se sentaron el grupo de luffy estaba en los últimos puestos. en los últimos puestos estaban zoro alado luffy alado sanji alado robin y alado frannky y en los penúltimos puestos estaban nami alado usopp alado choper alado brook. todos vieron que su profesor entro por la puerta

- bien chicos soy su profesor guía y también soy su profesor de matemáticas mi nombre es donflamingo y espero grandes cosas de ustedes. comenzamos por presentarnos solo dirán su nombre lo que les gusta y lo que les disgusta y al final sus objetivos-

la clase prosiguió hasta llegar al grupo de luffy

- hola yo soy brook me gusta la musica, me disgusta lo picante y mis objetivos son ganar el concurso de talentos que se organizara este año -

- ola yo soy choper me gusta la medicina me disgusta estar en lugares pequeños y cerrados y mis objetivos son mejorar de notas para que mis papas me dejen ser doctor -

- hola soy usopp me encanta el arco y flecha me disgustan las peleas y mis objetivos son ser el mejor en arco y flecha de todo el colegio -

- hola soy nami me gustan los dulces me disgusta perder dinero y mis objetivos son ganar todas las apuestas que se hagan en el colegio -

- hola soy frannky me gusta la carpintería me disgustan lo dulces y mis objetivos son conquistar a la chica que amo -

-hola soy robin me gustan los dulces me disgusta la televisión y mis objetivos para este año es leerme todos los libros de este colegio -

- hola soy sanji me encanta la cocina me disgusta que no aprecien lo que cocino y mis objetivos son que me vuelva a amar rorono zoro - ante esto ultimo comentario todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos zoro

- hola soy luffy me encanta la comida me disgusta que la gente la desperdicie y mis objetivos son hacer que trafalgar law de ultimo deje de ser un rompe corazones y se enamore de mi - todos a esepcion de sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos

- hola soy zoro me gusta el esgrime me disgusta la gente en general menos mis amigos y mis objetivos son hacer que sanji se de cuenta que lo que tuvimos alguna vez se esfumo y que no volverá a pasar nada entre nosotros - dijo zoro con mirada amenazadora a sanji -

- vas a volver a amarme y me asegurare de que me vuelvas a decir que me amas - dijo sanji interrumpiendo a zoro

CONTINUARÁ


	5. recuerdos parte 1

PASADO DE LUFFY

luffy tubo una vida muy trágica su padre al enterarse que su madre estabaembarazada de el, se fue de la casa luffy cecio en un barrio pobre y lleno de delincuentes su mama trabajaba desde las 6 de la mañana hasta la media noche para ganar cuatro dolares al dia. cuando luffy tenia 8 años su mama cayo enferma y no podia seguir trabajando por eso luffy robaba de la farmacia los medicamentos de la madre y cuando luffy tenia 10 salia con chicos de 15, 16, 17 para robarles el dinero que tenian y lo poco ue tenia lo utilizaba para darle de comer a su mama y su hermana hikari que solo tenia 2 años de edad, el casi no comia a la mmucho solo comia ua sopa instantanea 1 vez al dia. cundo tenia catorce tenia que ir al colegio de dia y de noche trabajaba en un club nocturno como mesero y tenia que soportar dias sin dormir en lo unico ue pensaba en el rabajo era en ˋ tranquilo recuerda que lo haces por tu hermana´.

despues cuando tenia 15 conocio a un tipo llamado kidd que era un delincunte que ya lo habian llevado a la correcional mas de 5 veses en menos de 2 años. kidd se convirtio en no solo su novio sino tambien en su pesadilla lo llevo al alchol, a fumar, a las drogas, lo llevo a lugares a pelear,, le hiso tatuajes temporales y pircings llego hasta un punto que cuando un mestro hablo mal de kidd el cmennzo a pelearse en clase con el, solo peleaba y se fugaba de clases hasta que un dia sinnquerer mato a alguien por kidd, kidd habia prestado dinero a alguien y cuano lo uiso debuelta el otro lo cmennzo a atacar con unn cuchillo y lufy utilizo una tcnica de cmbate y cuando se dio cuenta ya le habia clabado el cuchillo en el estomago del hombre y este solo sangraba despues de 3 meses de ese acontecimiento luffy se acerco a kid unn dia y le dijo

- kidd detesto en lo que me has convertido ya no quiero ser asi, TERMINAMOS - dijjo luffy decidido

- esta bien luffy pero recuerda que - le beso rapidamente en los abios - yo volvere algun dia por ti y te encontrare estes donde estes - estas palabras asustaron a luffy. ese mismo dia le iintentaron meter a la correcional a luffy y cuando se lo iban a llebar su hermanita se acerco y le dijo

- nii-chan no te vallas eres la unica familia estable que tengo - dijo hikari con lagrimas en los ojos

- esta bien yo volvere algun dia y estaremos juntos otravez, pero recuerda que te uiero mumcho y siempre seras lo mejor de mi vida y hasta mataria por ti - dijo luffy apunto de llorar - te quiero mucho, no lo olvides - dijo abrazando a hikari

- ahh estabien puedes quedarte pero bajo palabra de que vas a cambiar deacuerdo? - preguntaron los de la correcional

- si esta bien les prometo que cambiare - dijo luffy feliz cargando a su hermanita -

dos semanas despues de eso su mama se recupero poco a poco he hiso un esfuerso para llebarlo al colegio grand line y he aqui luffy a sus 16 años tratando de olvidar su pasado.

MIENTRAS QUE EN EL VERANO PASADO

- sanji piensalo, si para el final del dia no me das ua respuesta olvidare todo lo ue paso este verno -

- pero no se que decir -

CONTINUARA


	6. rercuerdos parte 2

EL VERANO PASADO

- escuchen chicos tengo una oferta de una casa en la playa por todo un verano ¿quieren ir? - dijo frannky emocionado

- claro cuantas habitaciones tiene? - pregunto choper

- tiene 7 habitaciones, una para cada una excepto por las chicas que tendrán que compartir, ¿ algún problema? - las chicas se quedaron mirando un rato y luego respondieron

- claro que no ¿cuando partimos? - preguntaron las chicas

- hoy al medio día - dijo frannky feliz

- esta bien entonces yo ya me voy para arreglar mi maleta - dijo zoro

- si yo también -

- si y yo

- si yo también -

- y yo -

- y yo -

- también yo -

- igual yo -

- y yo ya la arregle - dijo frannky feliz

YA EN LA CAZA DE FRANNKY

- bueno ya qque todos estan aqui nos irremos en 3 carro conducidos por sus dueños en el primero iremos yo el conductor, nami y usopp en el segundo iran robin la conductora, choper y brook y en el ultimo zoro el conductor, sanji y las deacuerdo? porque el viaje durara 4 horas

- si esta bien - respondieron todos

cuando emprenndieron el viaje

EN EL AUTO DE FRANNKY

- jajajaja enserio? -

- se los juro fue muy vergonzoso - dijo frannky

- jajajajaja-

EN EL AUTO DE ROBIN

- que les parece si cuento historias? - pregunto brook

- a mi me parece bien - dijieron choper y robin

EN EL AUTO DE ZORO

- esta muy silencioso, y si ponemos algo de musica? - pregunto sanji

- dudo que tengamos los mismos gustos mucicaes pero bueno -

- ok - sanji comenso a buscar en la radio algo de musica cuando encontro que en una radio estaba su cancion favorita y le dejo hay para escucharla y para su sorpresa el y zoro comenzaron a cantar la canción al mismo tiempo ycuando termino los dos dijieron al mismo tiempo - ah que buena cancion esa es mi favorita - los dos sorieron pero solo zoro e sonrojo levemente luego entablaron una converacion agradable

- ni que dijas veras un dia yo estaba en la heladeria cuando ...bla...bla...bla.. y hub una vez cuando...bla...bla..bla...- zoro escuchaba atentmmnta a sannji mientras le sorreia tiernmente mientras que este otro no se daba cueta de eso

- no te aburre escucharme? - pregunto sanji

- no para nada, mas bien me encanta - respondio zoro sonriendole de tal forma que se sonrojo levemente cosa que el otro noto

YA LLEGANDO A LA CASA

- bien cada uno valla a desempacar en su habitacion - dijo frannky

- esta bien - dijieron todosuna vez ya terminado el trabajo de desempacar frannky anncio algo - veran como no tenemos empleados todos tendremos que hacer algo en esta casa, sanji tu haras la comida, zoro y robin iran de compras para la comida de todos los dias, choper ustedes nos curaran si nos lastimamos, brook tu y usopp lavaran la ropa, nami controlara el dinero y yo reparare cualquieer cosa que me digan que falla - todos asintiron

todos los dias todos hacian sus deberes y todos los dias despues de traer la comida se quedaba escuchando a sanji las indicaciones para cocinar y despues de que todos comeran menos sanji y zoro estos dos e iban a nadar como sanji no sabia nadar zoro le esaba ennseñando y despues de eso ellos dos comian mientras charaban, y todos los chicos ue querin acercarcele a sanji el se deshacia de ellos l cual hacia feliz a sanji hasta que un dia cuando subian las escaleras en la noche sanji resbalo quedando en el suelo encima de zoro cuando zoro le beso y se fue corriendo a su cuarto ese mismo dia a la media noche zoro entro al cuarto de sanji y le dijo - escucha sanji TE AMO y quiero que seas mi novio, esperare tu respuesta - luego de so sanji se quedo paralisado no sabia que decir. faltaba 3 semanas para que acaben vacaciones pero faltaba 1 para que se tubieran que ir de hay y en toda esa semana sanji evito a zoro pero el ultimo dia de la semana al medio dia zoro le arincono y le dijo: - sanji quiero ser tu novio y te dije piensalo, pero si para el final del dia no me das una respuesta olvidare todo lo que paso este verano -

- pero no se que decir - dijo sanji

- hasta el final del dia recuerdalo - y con esto dicho zoro de fue del lugar

MAS TARDE EN LA NOCHE

zoro estaba sentado al pie de la pisina pensanndo en alguas cosas cuando alguen se sento alado de el

- ya tengo tu respuesta - dijo sanji serio

- ya se cual es, si no me euivoco es un no verdad? - dijo zoro pacificamente mirando la luna

- y como adivinaste? o esque soy muy predecible? - dijo ssannjimirando al agua

- no se fue un presentimiento... me consedes un ultimo deseo antes de que mañana todo este como antes? -

- claro ¿cual es? - pregunto sanji mientras que unos segundos despues zoro le beso

- eso era todo no te importa no creo poder verte la cara por un tiempo asi que pedire que frannky te cambie por nami - despues de decir eso se fue

Y ASI TERMINO EL VERANO

EN EL COLEGIO

- oe zoro tengo que hablar de algo contigo puedes acompañarme un rato? -

- esta bien sanji pero que sea rápido -

EN EL PATIO DE ATRAS

- escucha ire directo al grano, me gustas, te amo, estoy loco por ti, ¿aun te gusto? - pregunto sanji

- jajaja deja de bromear ya di de una vez lo que me querias decir - dijo zoro pensando que era una broma

- te no dijo enserio dime ¿aun te gusto?- pregunto sanji preocupado porque la respuesta sea no

- te dije que no bromearas - dijo zoro ya pensando que era verdad

-dime rápido si o no - decía sanji enojado

- entiende que no es cualquier cosa lo que me dises juegas con los sentimientos que tube alguna vez y eso no lo tolerare - dijo zoro serio

- lo se, pero desde las vacaciones pasadas no he podido dejar de pensar en ti - decia sanji triste

- escucha sanjji yo ya no te amo, desperdiciate tu unica opotunidad, y nunca mas me escuchaass decirte que te amo, recuerda que te dije que cuando dejemos esa casa no abra otra oportunidad, yo ya te olvide y no te amo mas - dijo zoro mientras se iba

- escuchame bien zoro voy a hacer que vuelvas a decirme que me amas - dijo sanji decidio

a lo lejos zoro escucho eso, sonrio y penso ˋˋ auun te amo pero no quiero que me lastimes otra vez, si me quieres de verdad tendras que luchar por mi´´

EN EL PRESENTE EN E AULA 3-C

ˋˋ monkey D. luffy, interesante chico, creo que esa sera mi proxima victima´´ penso trafalgar law

CONTINUARA

* * *

quiero decir que apartir de ahora los capitulos seran mas largos y comenzare a subirlos cada miercoles y domingos en la noche ( no se donde vivan pero aqui es domingo de noche ), gracias por leer y dejen reviews


	7. las cosas pasan

LAS COSAS PASAN

ya habían pasado 3 semanas después de la presentación en la clase de donflamingo

y ya todo el mundo se había enterado de que luffy era el mejor amigo de zoro lo cal le hacia que fuera uno de los mas poderosos ( socialmente ) así que nadie se atrevía a hacerlo enojar ahora el grupo de califa que fue el que le empujo a luffy el primer día de clases se disculpo por miedo de que le bajara de estatus social.

por otro lado cada uno era persiguiendo a la persona que aman, luffy perseguía a law pero este ya tenia un plan para que law deje de ser así y se enamore de el, sanji perseguía a zoro todos los días hacia osas lindas y le preguntaba ˋya me amas?´, frannky perseguía a robin ella no lo ama y se lo ah dicho pero este no se rinde y brook perseguía a nami ( lo se pero recuerden que brook en este fic es un adolescente que utiliza una chaqueta de esqueleto ) todos andaban en sus asuntos

CON LUFFY Y LAW

ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que se hicieron amigos y luffy ya estaba decidido a dar el siguiente paso. aunque recordaba las palabras que le dijo zoro el primer dia que lo conocio

FLASHBACK

- hay viejo estoy enamorado - dijo luffy a zoro

- en primera te atraen los hambres? -

- etto si ¿te molesta?

- no para nada si yo también esto enamorado de un hombre. en segundo olvidalo -

- porque? -

- porque ese es trafalgar law el es un año mayor a nosotros, es conocido por se el mejor alumno del colegio y por ser el ˋˋ rompe corazones del colegio´´ -

- no entiendo -

- el sale con cualquiera que se lo pida pero luego de un tiempo termina con el o ella pero eso es después de...-

- después de que? -

- de usarlo o humillarlo frente a toda la escuela-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

aunque no estaba seguro de que su plan funcione, sabia que siempre tendría a sus amigos. ya estaba armado para hacer la pregunta que comenzaría con su plan

- oe law me gustas, ¿puedes ser mi novio?- pregunto luffy nervioso

- esta bien seré tu novio- dijo law sonriendo

- oe law ahora que somos novios te puedo hacer unas preguntas?- dijo luffy feliz

- ah bueno ya que - dijo law imaginándose que le preguntaría cosas estúpidas como sus anteriores novios preguntas como: me veo bien? tu me amas? crees tu que me veo linda con este pintalabios? todas esas eran preguntas egoístas nadie nunca le preguntaba por el

- cuando es tu cumpleaños? - ante esta pregunta law se sorprendió respondió:

-el 6 de octubre- cuando el respondió luffy anoto en una libreta

- y que te gustaría de regalo - ante esto law se sonrojo un poco

- a ver no se tal ves un abrigo negro, pero eso no se encuentra en ningún lado tendrías que hacerlo por ti mismo - dijo law para ver la determinación de luffy

- levantate - ordeno luffy law law hizo caso y cuando se dio cuenta de que luffy le estaba tomando medidas y las anotaba en una libreta

- bien adiós novio cuidate - le dijo luffy robándole un beso a law lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco

- adiós luffy cuidate- dijo law

CON ZORO Y SANJI

- solo dilo una vez mas yo se que me amas - dijo sanji resignándose

- no, si quieres escucharlo tienes que primero enamorarme y dudo que lo logres otra vez - dijo zoro dándole una indirecta

- un momento si lo logre una vez puedo hacerlo otra vez - dijo sanji animado de nuevo mientras le robo un beso a zoro y se fue corriendo antes de que zoro le mate pero muy lejos de esta enojado estaba sonrojado y feliz

CON FRANNKY Y ROBÍN

- vamos por favor dame una oportunidad - decía frannky casi gritando

- shh esto es una biblioteca no hagas bulla y no, no te daré una oportunidad - decía robin mientras leía

- eso a a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé

CON BROOK Y NAMI

- vamos solo dejame ver tus bragas -

- que no maldito degenerado - decía nami enojada

YA EL TIEMPO PASADO

cuando ya se dieron cuenta era 5 de octubre. y law se preguntaba porque luffy se alejo de el y lo evitaba, no sabia porque pero le gusto mas con esa misteriosa faceta, cuando el paso por alado del grupo de luffy escucho algo sin querer

- ¿y porque lo ignoras? - pregunto usopp

- porque no se como decírselo - dijo luffy

- luffy luffy luffy esas cosas no se las piensan se las dice como quieras decirlo ya sea fría y despiadadamente o dulce y agradable - dijo frannky, ante esta frase law pensó que luffy quería terminar con el, y el no quería que terminara su récord de nunca cortaron con el, por eso el pensó ˋ yo terminaré con el mañana ´

ASÍ AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EL 6 DE OCTUBRE

- hola novio - dijo luffy besándolo en la boca rápidamente

- hola ah y hablando de lo de novio te quería decir algo veras...- dijo law

- un ratito antes de que me digas algo mira lo que te tengo - dijo luffy sacando una caja negra con un lazo rojo - feliz cumpleaños - dijo sonriendo

- wow eres la primera persona que me ha dicho feliz cumpleaños en 2 años - dijo hablando para si mismo

- dijistes algo? - pregunto luffy porque no escuchó lo anterior

- ah no nada - dijo mientras abría la caja y sacaba un abrigo negro

- wow es hermoso - dijo law mientras veía el abrigo - si te gusto? - pregunto luffy

-claro que si, y por lo que veo es de mi talla ¿verdad? - dijo law feliz - claro que lo es -

- wow es imposible encontrar un abrigo de mi talla ¿ donde lo consiguientes ? - pregunto law cuando vio que las manos de luffy estaban llenas de heridas de lo que parecía ser de agujas y de tijeras - eso no importa lo que importa es que estas feliz - dijo mientras escondía sus manos - esto lo hicistes tu verdad? deja me ver tus manos - dijo law preocupado - no es nada lo de mis manos, estoy bien - dijo luffy mientras le enseñaba - mm seguro que estas bien ? - pregunto law viendo a luffy preocupado

-claro que estoy bien ahora escucha me bien tienes que venir a esta hora aquí comprendistes? - dijo luffy - claro, con que ropa? - pregunto law - con cualquiera esta bien - dijo luffy feliz - adiós, no te olvides de ir - con esto ultimo se fue del lugar

EN LA NOCHE

ring ring ring ring sonaba el timbre de la puerta

- ya voy - respondía luffy - ah hola law como estas - dijo luffy saludando a su novio

- hola luffy - dijo law - ahora dime que hago aquí? - pregunto a luffy

- veras estuve hablando con tus amigos y me dijeron que tu comida favorita es la carne asada ¿verdad? -

- si y ¿que tiene eso que ver con esto? - pregunto law sin entender

- que esta es tu cena de cumpleaños - dijo luffy feliz

- ¿enserio cocinas tés eso por mi? ¿ y sabes cocinar? - preguntó law

- etto digamos que si - dijo luffy recordando lo que paso horas antes

FLASHBACK

- por favor has esto por mi quieres? - decía luffy

- ahh esta bien pero mira que no es nada fácil lo que me pides - decía sanji resignándose

- enserio lo aras? muchas gracias - decía luffy abrazando a sanji - vamos a mi casa - dijo luffy. tiempo después de fueron a la casa de luffy

- veras que si no haces bien las cosas te podrías quemar - decía sanji poniéndose el mandil de cheff al igual que luffy

- ok - respondió luffy

ya tiempo después luffy aprendió a cocinar carne asada pero a costa de que se lastimo las manos con quemaduras de fuego y de aceite, pero eso no le importaba si law estaba feliz.

- esta delicioso en verdad eres un buen cocinero - dijo law mientras pensaba ˋ y también un buen novio ´. el tiempo paso ellos terminaron de comer y law se fue agradeciendo la comida, luego luffy subió a su cuarto y comenzó a decir

- he echo todo lo posible porque se enamorara de mi y al parecer no lo ha echo, me preocupa que si no lo enamoro me haga lo que les hiso a sus anteriores novios

- luffy nii-chan ¿que pasa? - preguntaba su hermana menor

- ahh te acuerdas que te comente sobre ese chico que iba a venir esta noche, pues yo estoy enamorado de el pero el no de mi - decía luffy triste mientras se recostaba en se cama

- pero hermano, yo lo vi y parecía que le gustabas mucho - decía su hermana entusiasmada

- ese es el punto, una cosa es gustar otra es enamorar y otra es amar - decía luffy melancólico

MIENTRAS ESA NOCHE EL LA CASA DE ZORO

- ring ring ring ring - alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa de zoro

- ya voy - dijo zoro - quien es? - pregunto - soy yo sanji - zoro se sorprendió y le abrió la puerta y fue tal sorpresa apenas el había abierto la puerta sanji le había besado

- pero que demo...-

solo calla y escucha me - dijo sanji interrumpiendo a zoro - ya no puedo pasar ni un solo minuto mas sin ti, escucha me con cuidado yo ya no puedo dormir por miedo a que sueñe que tu me correspondes y despertar y encontrarme con la cruel realidad de que no me amas, ya no puedo ver a ninguna pareja sin desear que sean no duren porque estoy lastimado el corazón, ya no puedo escuchar ninguna canción sin recordar esos momentos del verano pasado en el que cantábamos juntos, y ya no puedo pensar en algo que no seas tu - dijo sanji llorando

- y-yo no se q-que decir - decía zoro nervioso

- dime si es verdad que no me amas - dijo sanji

ˋˋ y ahora que hago si le digo si lo amo se lo pondré fácil y mi orgullo no me lo permite, pero si le digo que no entonces dejara de luchar por mi... ya se le mandare una indirecta y si es inteligente lo notara ´´ luego de pensar en eso en 2 segundos se acercó a sanji y le beso por unos segundos y después se separo y le dijo seca y fríamente - nos vemos mañana en clases sanji - luego de esto le cerro la puerta en la cara y quedando apoyado en ella escucho claramente lo que dijo sanji - ¡si! eso significa que aun tengo oportunidad - decía sanji

EN OTRO LUGAR

- law ya dinos si es verdad que te enamoraste del chico llamado luffy - decían los chicos del grupo de law

- no se por que piensan que estoy enamorado - decía law con fastidio

- sencillamente porque has cambiado - decía bepo

- yo no he cambiado y mucho menos enamorado, mejor dicho ni siquiera se lo que siento - decía law tratando de descifrar lo que sentía

- ah esta bien te creemos, pero si nos enteramos de que te enamoras tés nosotros... solo te diré que no lo toleraremos, mañana tienes una cita con el en el parque ay podrás aclara tus sentimientos - dijeron sus amigos antes de irse. cuando law se aseguro que estuviera solo saco su celular y vio una poto que tenia de el y luffy y dijo:

- ahh - suspio cubriendose la cara con la mano creo que el ˋˋ rompe corazones´´ trafalgar law se enamoro

CONTINUARA

* * *

bueno como prometi un capitulo el miercoles

bueno aqui una sorpresa voy a hacer un concurso

voy a hacer 3 songs fics yaoi de one piece. tienen que decirme la pareja, y la cancion que quieran escojer y yo hare con esa cancion y con la pareja que escogieron

OJO: solo escogere a los 3 primeros reviews

bueno les veo el domino con otro capitulo

bye bye


	8. De mal en peor

DE MAL EN PEOR

Al día siguiente en el colegio todo parecía ir bien zoro planeaba decirle a sanji que aun lo amaba, robín decidió darle una oportunidad a frannky y luffy les avía contado a todos que antes de encontrarse con ellos el día anterior que law le avía dicho que estaba enamorado de el. Todo iba bien.

- dan dan dan - sonó el celular de luffy el lo tomo y vio el mensaje era de law y decía '' tercera cita? '' luffy solo sonrio y le respondió '' claro que si '' luego sonó otra vez el celular con un nuevo mensaje '' se que ya te dije esto pero... estoy enamorado de ti, tu lo estas de mi? '' luffy respondió '' claro que si '' luego de eso antes de que acababa el reseso cuando todo el grupo de luffy ya se iba cuando law se acerco a luffy y le beso y dijo - el mensaje que te envie , no lo olvides - luego de decir eso se fue y zoro le quito el teléfono a luffy y leyó el mensaje que decía que el estaba enamorado de luffy y se lo mostró a todos y se quedaron plasmados en verdad luffy avía conseguido enamorar a ese rompe corazones todos le vieron a luffy y el pregunto - ¿ que pasa porque me miran así ? - pregunto luffy

- nada - dijo zoro - luffy ven conmigo un rato - luffy acento la cabeza y se fue con zoro hasta que llegaron a los baños

- que pasa? - pregunto luffy

- no confió en law puede ser que te este mintiendo para hacerte daño - dijo zoro pensativo

- confía un poco mas puede que haya cambiado y lo dija de verdad - dijo luffy con esperanza

- no si si aya cambiado, solo te dijo que tengas cuidado - dijo zoro, cuando luffy iba a hablar se escucho un anuncio por el megáfono

- por favor todos los alumnos y maestros acercarse a la sala de auditorio se va a hacer un anuncio importante - cuando termino el anuncio todos se fueron a la sala el grupo de luffy se coloco en la entrada para salud de hay si se ponía aburrido el anuncio y cuando casi todos llegaron salio un chico al escenario con un micrófono

- bueno ya todos me conocen soy drake y soy del grupo de law verán les voy a contar una dulce historia acerca de el novio de law y su pasado

EN EL PASILLO

- tengo que apurarme soy el único que aun no llega - dijo law

- espera - dijo bepo que estaba lastimado

- que pasa bepo y porque estas así? - pregunto law

- lo que pasa es que drake va a hacerle algo horrible a tu novio - dijo bepo

- que cosa? - pregunto law preocupado

- no hay tiempo que perder hay que ir al auditorio - dijo bepo cogiéndole de la mano a law y corriendo

EN El AUDITORIO

- y el después de eso se comenzó a estar vendiéndose a un tipo llamado kidd solo por 2 simples dolares la hora para su droga y ahora piensa que puede venir aquí y engañarnos diciendo que es un chico bueno cuando lo que es en verdad es un cualquiera que solo roba por diversión - dijo drake sonriendo, mientras que luffy apunto de llorar escuchaba como todos susurraban a su espalda todo el grupo de luffy le decía cosas alentadoras mientras que robin, frannky y brook lo abrazaban

- l-luffy tranquilo todo estará bien - dijo choper

- si tranquilo solucionaremos las cosas - dijo nami

- estaremos contigo - dijo usopp

- todo estará bien aun estamos aquí - dijo sanji

- nosotros estaremos siempre contigo - dijo zoro ante este ultimo comentario se oyó la puerta abrirse mostrando a law, luffy estaba tan feliz de ve a law quería abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro hasta que escucho decir a drake

- a hay esta law, todos deberían estar agradecidos a law ya que fue el el que nos dio esa información y también el preparo todo esto solo que como se retraso el me mando un mensaje diciendo que yo presente la historia - dijo drake

luffy se quedó mirando a law por un rato luego deshizo el abrazo de sus amigos se separo se ellos se acerco a law y le dio una cachetada que sonó por toda la sala

- creí que aguas cambiado pero no seguirás igual que siempre, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, TERMINAMOS - dijo luffy enfadado se dio vuelta miro zoro y le dijo

- tenias razón el solo me engaño - dicho esto se dio vuelta otra vez miro a law que aun estaba en shock por lo que paso y luego se fue corriendo y mientras corría lloraba. Enseguida los amigos de luffy fueron tras el excepto zoro y sanji, zoro se acerco a law que ya dejo de estar en shock y le dio un puñetazo en la cara

- como pudistes hacerlo, eres un asco de persona - zoro le iba s seguir pegando de no ser porque sanji le detuvo

- deja me lo voy a matar ele maldito se lo merece quiero que...-

- no entiendes luffy te necesita ahora mismo, se que se lo merece yo también quiero ir y matarlo pero es mas importante luffy, tu eres su mejor amigo debes ir a apoyarlo - le interrumpió sanji diciéndole a zoro lo que era mas importante

- tienes razón, vamos - dijo zoro corriendo y sanji fue tras el, cuando los dos llegaron luffy estaba llorando y todos le trataban de consolar, zoro se acerco a luffy y cuando lo hizo luffy lo miro y lo abrazo luego le dijo

- todos ustedes tenían razón el nunca iba a cambiar por nada ni nadie, te debo una disculpa zoro tu siempre me dijistes que no me confiara y que en cualquier momento me iba a lastimar, y-yo l-lo-lo siento por no haberte escuchado - dijo luffy llorando aun mas fuerte zoro sólo lo abrazo despues de un rato luffy ya sea había calmando un poco, zoro al ver que ya se avía calmado dijo

- chicos ya saben que debemos hacer - todos acentaron la cabeza y luego pregunto zoro - ¿quien se queda con luffy? - todos se miraron y luego choper dijo

- yo lo haré - dijo - seguro, además cuando vengan heridos quien les va a curar si yo estoy lastimado? - todos se despidieron y luego luffy aun llorando un poco dijo

- a donde van? - pregunto luffy - ellos se van a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes -

- no me dijas que...- dijo luffy preocupado

EN LA SALA DE AUDITORIOS

- porque hicieron eso? - pregunto law

- fue por tu bien - dijo drake

- no, esto no fue por mi bien fue por ustedes - dijo law mirándolos con odio

- vamos law hay muchos peses en el agua - dijo drake posando una mano en el hombro

- no drake, ya deje las cosas claras contigo nunca me gustastés, no me gustas,ni me gustaras - dijo law quitando la mano de drake de su hombro. Justo en ese momento llego el grupo de luffy pero se quedaron detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación - yo les dije que de verdad estaba enamorado de luffy y que era la primera vez que iba enserio con alguien, pero no, no les importo y lo arruinaron todo, parece que en la única persona en la que puedo confiar es en bepo - dicho esto law se fue enojado de hay y bepo le siguió

- ahora si, arreglamos las cosas, les seré sincero no nos importa si son un año mayor a nosotros, hicieron llorar a luffy y es lo único que importa - dijo zoro entrando a la sala junto con los demás

- no se porque se preocupan por el si nunca les dijo de su pasado solo trataba de fingir ser alguien que no es - dijo drake enojado

- CALLATE, TU NO SABES NADA DE LUFFY NI DE SU PASADO - dijo robín gritanoles enojada ella corrio y le dio un puñetazo a drake en la cara, honestamente nadie nunca le había escuchado alzar la voz a robin, menos golpear a alguien.

- porque no mejor se preocupan mas por luffy, dejarlo solo seria un problema - dijo drake sonriendo

- de que hablas? - preguntó sanji

- solo les diré que ay gente de kidd infiltrada en todas partes - con esto todos se quedaron pensando unos 2 segundos y luego robín grito

- luffy y choper están en peligro - con esto dicho todos se fueron a donde estaba luffy y choper, al tiempo que llegaron al lugar solo encontraron a choper en el piso inconsciente

- choper que te paso? - pregunto brook cogiendo alzándolo

- ellos, kidd... volvió por el - dijo choper recuperando la conciencia

- lo sabia hay que ir por el - dijo usopp - pero no sabemos donde esta - dijo nami

- o tal vez si - dijo choper - luffy se mordio la mano haciendo que las heridas de las cortadas se abrieran y comenzó a sangrar dejando un rastro de sangre - dijo choper

- bien vamos en marcha - dijo frannky

Comenzaron a seguir el rastro de sangre les que resulto terminar en donde era la antigua casa de luffy

- que hará aquí kidd - se preguntaron todos

Entraron a la casa tenia tres pisos en el primero y segundo había gente de kidd y en el ultimo estaba kidd y luffy. Todos comenzaron a pelear para obtener a luffy, iban ganando y avanzando pero en el segundo piso apunto de subir killer que era la mano derecha de kidd se interpuso y zoro se puso para pelear pero cuando killer vio que no podía ganar utilizo el camino seguro, cogió un cuchillo y le clavo a zoro en el estómago todos fueron a cae como se encontraba zoro y cuando nadie se lo esperaba sanji por lo que estaba enojado por lo que hizo de un movimiento le quito el cuchillo y luego lo amarro a una silla y luego fue a ver como se encontraba zoro

- zoro responde como estas? - dijo sanji

- sanji esto te lo quiero decir por si muero y si no, no me arrepemtire eso - dijo zoro

- que es? - pregunto sanji

- te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo solo que quería saber cuanto ibas a luchar por mi, se que chopper es un buen medico pero no estoy seguro de cuanto soportare - dijo zoro preocupado de que nunca maslo vuelva a ver

- idiota - dijo sanji llorando - no me dejes ahora que todo esta dicho - dijo sanji abrazándolo

- yo de vedad lo siento y te amo - dijo zoro mientras lo acercaba a su cara para besarlo - te amo - dijo sanji besándolo

- y ahora que hacemos sin zoro y sanji no podemos avanzar - dijo nami

- tenemos que pensar - dijo usopp

- hagan se a un lado - dijo una voz que reconocieron al instante - yo voy a pelear por el -

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KIDD

- sueltame bastardo infeliz - dijo luffy a kidd

- enserio? Así le tratas a tu primer amor? - dijo kidd tratando de besarlo

- si así te trato a ti - dijo luffy mirándolo con odio

- vamos no seas asi tu sabes que me dese...- kidd se quedo mirándolo un rato hasta que dijo - no me digas que estas enamorado? - luffy se quedo en silencio un rato -osea que es verdad, que pena cuando me vea besandote, se va a sentir tan destrozado - dijo kidd feliz - callate el no va a venir - dijo luffy triste

- no me dijas que es un maldito sin sentimientos que te lastimo? - dijo sonriendo sadicamente - ahh nunca debi haberme metido contigo ni con el - dijo luffy triste

- bueno es una pena escucharlo, pero se que te hará feliz, reemplazarlo conmigo dijo kidd acercándose a luffy y cuando lo iba a besar escucharon que la puerta se tumbo y luego alguien entro diciendo

- deja en paz a mi novio - dijo law entrando por la puerta

- law - dijo luffy sorprendido y luego dijo

- que haces aquí? Nosotros ya terminamos - dijo luffy mirándolo enojado

- luffy tu no entiendes yo no hise nada - dijo law mirando a luffy

- me importa un pepino sus problemas de pareja solo quiero saber ¿que haces aquí ? - dijo kidd enojado

- vengo a luchar por lo que amo - dijo law

- esta bien pues ven acá - dijo kidd retándolo

Los dos chicos comenzaron a pelesr y como luffy estaba amarrado no podía hacer nada que no fuera ver lo que pasaba hasta que zoro entro desangrado y se sentó alado de luffy

- zoro que te paso? - dijo luffy mirando la sangre

- eso no importa vengo a decirte que law no hizo nada fue una trampa de sus amigos para hacer que terminen su relación - dijo zoro cayendo incosiente

- osea que, el si esta aquí para salvarme? - en este momento luffy grito

- law te amo - law le miro un rato, kidd aprovechó esa oportunidad y le empujo haciendo que cayera en el suelo y law viendo como kidd se lo acercaba cero los ojos y cuando los abrió luffy estaba enfrente de el y con un cuchillo atravesándole el estomago

- l-lu-luffy p-porque hicisteis eso? - pregunto law cuando luffy cayo a sus brazos

- ya te lo dije, porque te amo mas que mi vida - dijo luffy sangrando - law tengo mucho frío - dijo luffy cerrando los ojos y lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue a law gritándole ''yo también te amo no me dejes'' después de eso todo se obscureció

2 MESES DESPUÉS

- como esta law? - pregunto bepo llegando al hospital

- terriblemente mal - respondió zoro mirando a law desde una ventana - no quiere comer, ni dormir, solo quiere estar alado de luffy para cuando despierte - respondió

- ahh - suspiro - voy a hablar con el - dijo bepo entrando a la habitación

- hola law - dijo mirándolo

- hola bepo - contesto secamente

- ya es tarde mejor duerme - dijo bepo poniéndole una cobija enzima de law

- oye bepo, tu crees que despierte? - pregunto law

- yo pienso que si pero por ahora descansa - bepo avía logrado que law se duerma. tiempo después luffy despertó mirando a law alado suyo y preguntándose que había pasado

- ya despertastes - dijo zoro entrando en la habitación

- que ha pasado? - pregunto luffy perdido

- no recuerdas nada? - pregunto zoro

- no, solo recuerdo algunas cosas como mis nuevos amigos, algunas cosas que pasamos juntos, y que...- luffy volteo a ver a todas partes y no lo encontró, zoro se percato de esto y le dijo

- no esta aquí kidd - dijo zoro tranquilo. luffy solo sonrió, enseguida entraron sus amigos le saludaron y lugo luffy mio a su alrededor y miro a law y pregunto

- quien es el? -

CONTINUARA


	9. volviendo a conocernos

VOLVIENDOTE A ENAMORAR

- ¿ quien es el? - dijo luffy sin reconocer al chico dormido alado de el. todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta y sin poder creer que su amigo había olvidado al chico le ama

- no lo recuerdas? - pregunto nami

- debería hacerlo? - dijo luffy, en ese preciso momento despertó law, los dos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos law fue el primero en romper el silencio

- me alegro que despertaras - dijo law abrazándolo - no sabes como te extrañe, ni cuanto estaba preocupado por ti - law rompió el abrazo y luego lo beso. luffy solo se quedo paralizado, cuando reacciono lo separo

- disculpa pero yo no te conozco ni se que haces aquí - dijo luffy

- luffy tu no me recuerdas? - dijo law preocupado

- lo lamento pero mi mente olvida TODO lo que me haya echo daño o haga daño. solo recuerdo algunas cosas para estar alerta, por ejemplo a kidd - dijo luffy si comprender quien era ese chico para haberle besado

- l-lu-luffy yo...- law no sabia que decir, estaba en shock

- ya dejalo - dijo sanji poniendo una mano en su hombro

- p-pero yo - sanji se llevo a law fuera de la habitación ya que este estaba apunto de llorar o algo peor, desmayarse

- enserio no lo recuerdas?- pregunto brook mirando confundido a luffy

- no, porque? quien es el? - pregunto mirando a todos sin entender

- el se llama trafalgar law - hablaba zoro - tu llegaste a este colegio hace unos meses y cuando llegaste el primer dia de clases lo vistes y - dijo zoro relajado - y que? - pregunto luffy - y te enamorastes de el, te enteraste de que el nunca se había enamorado, te pusistes como objetivo enamorarlo, hicisteis todo lo posible hacerlo, y lo lograste pero cuando lo hicisteis llego kidd y... bueno eso ya es cosa del pasado - dijo zoro tratando de que no recuerde lo sucedido

- yo no recuerdo nada - dijo luffy - tranquilo no es que esperamos a que recuerdes todo de la noche a la mañana - dijo usopp

- bueno tienes que descansar - dijo robin - esta bien dejame recostarme y...auch - luffy al sentir dolor miro el lugar del que provenía tal y cuando vio tenia vendas en su estomago, entonces se le vino dos imágenes a la mente, la primera era de law sonriendo le y la segunda era law enojado entrando por una puerta ordenando que le devuelvan a su luffy

- estas bien? - pregunto frannky - si, tranquilos no es nada - dijo luffy sin darle mucha importancia a esas imágenes

AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN

- como pudo olvidarme? - decía law triste

- a veces es mejor así - dijo sanji tranquilo

- pero justo cuando todo iba bien - dijo law frustrado

- ya, ya , si quieres que todo vuela a a normalidad tienes que volver a enamorarlo, escucha si lo enamoraste una vez fue por que el vio algo en ti, tal vez solo tal vez puedas arreglar las cosas solo enamorarlo otra vez - dijo sanji tranquilizando a law que estaba apunto de llorar

- tu crees? - pregunto law calmándose

- quien sabe?, tal vez funcione si lo intentes - dijo sanji sacando un cigarrillo

- tienes razón lo intentare - dijo law decidido

- te dijo que no me gusta que fumes - dijo enojado zoro mientras salia de la habitación

- ya, ya, igual me amas así - dijo sanji feliz

- tsk - zoro chasqueo la lengua con una expresión enojada pero sonrojada

- ah, estas bien zoro? porque cuando vino la ambulancia esa herida estaba muy abierta y profunda - dijo law viendo las vendas que traía zoro

- tranquilo estoy bien después de una semana descansando me siento mejor - dijo zoro sonriendo

- y tu como estas law? después de todo lo que te hizo kidd no creo que estés tan bien como dices - dijo sanji viendo a law

- estoy bien - dijo law - luffy no noto que debajo de esa chaqueta traes vendajes? - pregunto zoro

- no, no lo noto, te imaginas? el no es tonto, se hubiera dado cuenta de todo - dijo law quitándose la chaqueta dejando ver los vendajes

- puedo ver tu herida? - pregunto sanji - claro - respondió law. cuando law se comenzó a quitar los vendajes dejo ver unas heridas horribles y unas puntadas, muestra de que avía sido llevado a cirugía

- sigo sin poder creer el final de su pelea - dijo zoro sorprendido

- bueno dejemos de pensar en eso - dijo law poniéndose otra vez los vendajes

- bueno y en cuanto sale luffy del hospital? - pregunto sanji

- en 2 semanas - respondió zoro - y tu law - pregunto sanji - en 1 mes - respondió law - bueno era obvio si tus heridas son mas graves - respondió zoro

- cuando vuelva luffy va a ser mio otra vez - dijo law decidido

- esfuerzate mucho - dijo zoro

- eso planeo - respondió law

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

- tiene que cuidarse y tomar sus medicamentos - dijo un medico que fue el encargado de cuidar a luffy

- esta bien y gracias por todo - respondió luffy

- adiós joven monkey D. - dijo el doctor

- adiós doc. - dijo luffy llendose del hospital.

ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que luffy había despertado y en esas dos semanas law desobedecía a su medico y salia de su habitación e iba a visitar a luffy, aunque el siempre le decía que se valla, que no lo conocía, pero el siempre volvía y al irse luffy el pudo descansar.

EN EL COLEGIO

- y donde esta ese chico, como se llamaba?...a si law - pregunto luffy

- porque quieres saberlo? - pregunto zoro

- ...- luffy se quedo callado zoro vio a luffy, y suspiro

- aun esta en el hospital, aun le quedan dos semanas hay, a diferencia de ti sus heridas eran mas graves - dijo zoro

- ah ya veo - dijo luffy - y como se hizo esas heridas? - pregunto luffy

- ah... etto...- zoro no sabia que responder. el había recordado lo que que le dijo law el día en que luffy salio del hospital

FLASHBACK

law estaba viendo como luffy estaba charlando con el doctor sobre los medicamentos

- zoro - el pelinegro llamo la atención de zoro - ven aquí - le ordeno

- que quieres? - pregunto

- no te atrevas a decirle nada a luffy sobre lo que paso ˋˋese día´´- dijo law

- pero... ¿porque? - pregunto zoro

- porque cuando me recuerde, si el siente necesidad de saber yo le diré. ESTO ES UNA BATALLA DE AMOR, si luffy no da una señal de que se esa enamorando de mi yo habré perdido. pero si el da alguna señal de se esta enamorando de mi, yo habré ganado la batalla - dijo law sin quitar la vista de luffy

- como tu quieras...pro solo par curiosidad ¿que pasaría si le dijo algo? - pregunto zoro

- bueno seria una pena que algo le pasara a tu novio - dijo law con cara de sanguinario

- ok, ok, ya entendí - dijo zoro asustado de que algo le pase a sanji

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- digamos que se callo por las escaleras - dijo zoro esperanzado de que le crea

- zoro eso ni yo me lo creo - dijo luffy enojado justo en ese momento sonó el timbre

- bueno hay que ir a clases - dijo zoro agradeciendo de que la campana sonara

- te salvaste por esta vez - dijo luffy

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

bepo iba caminando con unos amigos cuando vio a law entrar al colegio y se fue corriendo hacia el

- !law¡ - bepo salto hacia law y los dos calleron al suelo

- calmante bepo - dijo law adolorido

- esque...- bepo estaba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo. después de ese encuentro los dos comenzaron a hablar en el jardín del colegio

- aver cuentame que ha pasado mientras no estaba - dijo law acomodándose

- bueno, cuando usted estaba en el hospital pasaron muchas cosas - dijo bepo tratando de ver como le decía las noticias - la primera fue que su popularidad subió, la parecer a las chicas les gusto como defendió a su novio el otro día y piensan que como termino con luffy ellas pueden ocupar su lugar - dijo bepo - la segunda que se esparció el rumor de que dos grupos de los tras se unieron por un noviazgo - ante este comentario law se sorprendió y pregunto - que pareja? - bepo se sonrojo y dijo

- etto...bueno...ese es el tercer punto - bepo se trato de relajar y dijo - estoy saliendo con la líder del tercer grupo - law se sorprendió - estas saliendo con boa hancook? - bepo agacho la cabeza y dijo - etto...si - law sonrió y dijo - felicidades parece una buena chica - bepo se puso feliz y continuo - bueno eso es lo mas importante, lo demás no es tan importante, ah y algo mas - bepo se había acordado de lo mas importante -pues dime que es - law estaba ansioso de saber que era lo que bepo le iba a decir - lo que asa es que...-

EN EL AULA 2-B

- ¡¿QUE?! - todos los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos

- es verdad lo que no dice profesor donflamingo? - pregunto un alumno

- si y espero que todos estén hay - dijo donflamingo feliz

- pero con quien? - pregunto una alumna

- con la secretaria hiroko - dijo sentándose en el escritorio

- dentro de cuanto? - preguntó robin calmada

- dentro de 2 semanas, y tienen que ir formales - dijo sacando su celular

- felicidades - dijo luffy feliz

- gracias a y una cosa mas, todos deben llevar pareja para la boda - dijo donflamingo de lo mas calmado, todos comenzaron a hablar de con quien quería ir a la boda

- y preferiría que inviten de una forma creativa, tomenlo como una manera de que se declaren a la persona que les gusta o también una forma de expresar el amor que sienten por alguien - dicho esto comenzó la clase, nadie puso atención por pensar en una forma de invitar a la persona que le gustaba, para el grupo de luffy no fue problema porque ya sabían a quien iban a invitar y como lo harían. Después de que la clase aya acabado todos los alumnos se despidieron de su profesor.

- y tu como piensas invitar a tu pareja? Mejor dicho quien es tu pareja? - dijo luffy intrigado

- pues obviamente es mi novio, sanji, al que voy a invitar y es tradición en nuestro grupo invitar o ser invitado con una canción - dijo zoro calmado

- ya veo y que canción vas a cantarle? - pregunto luffy

- aun no lo se pero...- se quedo viendo al rubio que sonreía, tal vez por alguna tontería que dijeron sus amigos - tiene que ser algo muy especial - zoro pensaba asta que dijo - luffy ya se que canción cantare, me ayudas? - pregunto zoro

- esta bien - dijo luffy feliz de podre ser capas de ayudar a su mejor amigo. mientras que sin que luffy se diera cuenta dos personas le miraban desde lejos

- ya tienes la canción? - pregunto el chico albino

- si y necesito tu ayuda para eso - dijo un pelinegro serio

- cuando quieras iré a tu casa - respondió el alvino

- puedes esta noche? - pregunto el pelinegro

- claro que puedo, para ti siempre tengo tiempo - respondió el albino feliz

- gracias bepo - dijo el pelinegro

- para que son los amigos, siempre te ayudare law - dijo bepo feliz

- vamos a pedir los instrumentos a la sala de musica dijo law

- esta bien - los dos chicos se retiraron de la mesa y se fueron. mientras que luffy había cogido las partituras de la canción que zoro planeaba cantarle a sanji

- esta canción es? - pregunto luffy

- exacto - respondió zoro

- ya me se esta canción, veras es así - dijo luffy mientras cogía la guitarra para enseñarle a zoro.

cuando el tiempo paso todos ya estaban listos para cantar la canción, esa fue una semana llenas de sorpresas, como por ejemplo: hanna pidió ayuda a nami, a boa hancook y a robin para que le ayuden con cosas de su boda, nami escogía el vestido, boa hancook escogía las flores y robin escogía el lugar de la boda. también otra sorpresa para todo el colegio fue que en esa semana law estaba coqueteando a luffy y cuando le preguntaban el porque el respondía que era porque no tenia ojos para nadie mas, estuvo toda la semana alado de luffy en el colegio, luffy al pasar tanto tiempo con law, comenzaba a sentir algo y luffy sabia bien que era ese sentimiento, luffy se estaba enamorando de law. cuando ya de dieron cuenta a era lunes y zoro estaba listo para cantar su canción. en la hora de receso zoro llamo a todos al patio y cuando todos fueron a ver porque los había citado al patio, cuando vieron un mini escenario puesto hay, cuando sanji llego zoro pidió que le hicieran espacio para que se pusiera en primera fila y cuando así lo hizo comenzó a cantar

- esta canción va dirigida a mi novio sanji

- That summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

al terminar de cantar sanji estaba con una sonrisa en su boca y estaba sin palabras

- sanji irisas a esa boda conmigo? - pregunto zoro y al mismo tiempo todos dijeron ahhhh que tierno - sanji le miro directo a los ojos - claro que iré contigo - dijo sanji feliz. luego sanji subió al escenario y beso a zoro luego después de eso subieron usopp, choper, frannky y brook al escenario y comenzaron a cantar una canción muy hermosa

- See you looking at the magazine, oh.

Watching girls on the MTV, yeah.

They don't even look half as good to me, hey-yeah.

Pony-tail and a pair of sweats, you still look like a perfect 10.

Baby, you can wear anything.

No matter what you do, you look beautiful...

And, how else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record.

You think I'm crazy, and it's true.

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right, I said it.

Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.

You think I'm crazy, and it's true…

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you

At a temperature of 103:

Even sick as a dog, you look cute to me.

Even at your worts, you're still the best.

Hey-yeah!

Hey pretty lady, yeah-you're so fine!

If I was a pilot, I'd write your name in the sky.

But the prettiness don't compare to what's inside.

No-oh-oh-oh matter what you do, you look beautifull...

And, how else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record.

You think I'm crazy, and it's true.

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right, I said it.

Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.

You think I'm crazy, and it's true…

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, everybody.

Girl so good, good, good, gotta tell somebody.

You can even call me insane, but it won't change a thing...

How else can I say it?

I'm feeling like a broken record.

You think I'm crazy, and it's true.

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right, I said it.

Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.

You think I'm crazy, and it's true..

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you -

- podrías ir a a boda conmigo? - cada uno de los cuatro chicos se acerco a la chica con la que querían ir a la boda; usopp se acerco a una chica llamada kaya, chooper se acerco a una chica llamada haru, frannky se acerco a robin y brook se acerco a nami. las tres respondieron si y los cuatro estaban muy felices

- mañana tu y yo subiremos e ese escenario y cantaremos esa canción - dijo law sonriendo

- esta bien, ojala no me entre pánico escénico - dijo bepo asustado

- ya estas acostumbrado a las miradas así que no creo que pase nada - dijo law

- oh cierto tienes mucha razón - dijo bepo calmándose. en eso al día siguiente en el aula de luffy danflamingo había felicitado a los chicos por haber sido tan creativos al invitar a sus parejas y después la clase comenzó. al terminar la clase todos salieron al patio y todos vieron como law y bepo junto con 2 chicos mas estaban en el mini escenario en el que habían estado zoro y luffy el día anterior

- esta es una canción para la persona mas dulce, considerada, inteligente, y linda de aqui. luffy eso es para ti

- Soy tu mejor amigo

tu pañuelo de lagrimas,

de amores perdidos.

Te recargas en mi hombro

tu llanto no cesa,

yo solo te acaricio.

y me dices por que la vida

es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?

yo solo te abrazo

y te consuelo.

Me pides mil concejospara protegerte

de tu proximo encuentro,

saves que te cuido.

Lo que no sabes es que

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionado,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorado.

Tu te me quedas viendo,

y me preguntas si algo

me esta pasando,

y yo no se que hacer,

si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,

quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,

pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,

y que solo en mi mente

vivas para siempre...

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionado,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorado.

yo quisiera ser...tu llanto

tu vida...

yo quisiera seer...

tu llanto tu vida..

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionado,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorado.

al terminar la canción se acerco a luffy y le beso luego le pregunto - quieres ir a la boda conmigo? - a lo que luffy bajo la mirada y respondió levemente - si, claro -law sabia que con esas palabras pronunciadas en la boca de luffy había ganado la batalla

CONTINUARA

* * *

bueno otro episodio que les dejo con dudas de cosas que pasan en el fic. les qiero decir que voy a subir los fics de los ganadores el martes en la noche.

les quiero preguntar algo, quieren que haya lemon en el fic?

nos vemos el domingo bye bye


	10. Bodas y oportunidades

BODAS Y SORPRESAS

al terminar la canción se acerco a luffy y le beso luego le pregunto - quieres ir a la boda conmigo? - a lo que luffy bajo la mirada y respondió levemente - si, claro -law sabia que con esas palabras pronunciadas en la boca de luffy había ganado la batalla. law estaba apunto de besar a luffy cuando luffy escucho una vos conocida, era de alguien que no esperaba ver

- bueno tórtolos, disculpen que los separe. pero no vas a decirnos hola? - dijo un pelinegro

- ¿quien es el? - pregunto law

- ustedes - luffy soltó unas lágrimas. nadie entendía la situación

- como los extrañe no los he visto en 12 años - luffy se lanzo encima del pelinegro y del rubio. luffy beso la mejilla de cada uno u luego comenzó a hablar alegremente con ellos. mientras que law estaba mirando molesto a los dos chicos, mientras escuchaba que los dos chicos que estaban con luffy eran tanto o mas guapos que el

- disculpen que los interrumpa pero quienes son ustedes y que hacen hablando con tanta confianza con mi luffy? - preguntó law abrazando a luffy posesivamente, todos notaron los celos que traía law

- en primera es nuestro luffy - dijo el pelinegro quitando a luffy de sus brazos y poniéndolo detrás de el - a no es mio - dijo law - que te pasa es nuestro - el me ama a mi - dijo law con confianza - pero nosotros llegamos antes - dijo el pelinegro enojado

- *oni-san deja de pelear - dijo luffy cogiéndolo de los brazos para que no mate a law

- !¿oni-san?¡ tienes hermano? - todos los amigos de luffy gritaron al escuchar que ese era el hermano de luffy

- etto...¿no les conté que tenia un hermano? mejor dicho que tenia 2 hermanos - pregunto luffy sonriendo

- no idiota olvidaste ese pequeño detalle - dijo nami pegando a luffy en la cabeza

- tranquila - dijo luffy - les presento. chicos este pelinegro de aquí es ace y el rubio de por acá es sabo - dijo luffy - ace, sabo estos son mis amigos; ese es zoro el de acá es sanji, este es usopp, la pelinegra de hay es robin, la pelirroja que me pego es nami, ese de aya es frannky, ese raro castaño de aya que una cuernos de reno se llama chopper, y el otro raro de aya el pelinegro que siempre usa una chaqueta de esqueleto es brook

- mucho gusto yo soy sabo el hermano mayor de luffy - dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia

- encantado de conocerlos yo me llamo ace y soy el hermano de luffy- dijo ace haciendo una reverencia al igual que el rubio

- mucho gusto - dijeron todos a la vez

- y quien es el idiota de aya? - pregunto ace

- el...bueno no se que paso pero de lo que entiendo el era alguien importante

- era? - pregunto sabo

- me dijeron que perdí la memoria - respondió luffy

- y que es ahora? - pregunto sabo

- luffy se acerco al oído de sabo y susurro:

- ni yo lo se, creo que me enamore de el, pero también podría ser odio, no le digas a nadie - dijo luffy

- entiendo - dijo sabo

luffy se quedo en el patio del colegio hablando con sus dos hermanos, hablaban de todo lo que había pasado en los 12 años que no se habían, ni visitado, ni llamado, solo de vez en cuando, muy rara vez, se mandaban alguna carta

- y como es vivir con papa? - pregunto

- es estresante, solo trataba de decirnos que alejarnos de mama fue la mejor decisión para nosotros - dijo sabo relajado

- y vivir con mama? - pregunto ace

- estresante, cuando yo tenia cuando yo tenia 8 mi mama cayo enferma y tuve que robar para dar de comer a mi mama y a mi hermana y era muy estresante pero ya es una muy linda niña

- un momento - dijo ace

- ¿tenemos un hermana? - pregunto sabo

- si... bueno...ella...como decirlo? - dijo luffy tratando de explicar

- solo habla - dijo ace

- ella 1 año después que que papa se los llevo a los dos mama encontró aun señor que era muy bueno con ella, y luego un año después de es el señor murió en un accidente de autos, y una semana después de eso mi mama se fue a un doctor para ve porque se sentía mal y luego...nueve meses después recibí una linda hermana - dijo luffy feliz

- entonces es nuestra media hermana? - pregunto sabo

- exacto, por favor cuando la conozcan tratenla bien ella puede que no sea hija de nuestros 2 padres y ella sea hija de mi mama y de alguien mas pero ella es dulce y tierna - dijo luffy triste

- claro que la trataremos bien, familia es familia - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- gracias - en ese momento sonó la campana

- me tengo que ir a clases, mejor dicho a castigo - dijo luffy triste, cuando se le ocurrió una idea - ya se si ustedes me esperan yo los llevare a mi casa para que vean a mama y a hikari - dijo feliz, los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron la cabeza

- bien cuando salga los llevo a casa - dijo luffy feliz cuando zoro pareció y luffy le pidió que los acompañara a la cafetería el acepto y cuando estaban apunto de entrar alguien empujo a ace cuando se iba a caer un chico agarro a ace quedando en la típica pose de tango

- lo lamento mucho no te había visto - dijo un muchacho rubio, ace vio sus ojos color, unos ojos negros como la noche y una sonrisa bellísima que no había visto nunca en su vida

- oye chico estas bien? - preguntó el chico rubio mientras sabo respondía

- si el esta bien, solo que sorprendió - dijo sabo

- ah ok , mi nombre es marco y ustedes? - pregunto marco

- yo soy monkey D. sabo - dijo feliz y al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba el hablo por ace

- y el se llama monkey D. ace - dijo sabo tratando de cerrar la boca de unos segundos mas y ya iba a comenzar a babear

- monkey D. ¿donde he escuchado ese apellido? - se preguntaba marco

- marco, ellos son los hermanos de luffy - dijo zorro

- zoro, ellos son sus hermanos? son tan...- marco se quedo sin palabras al saber que eran los hermanos de uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio

- si, y no crees que vas tarde a tu castigo - pregunto zoro

- ah tienes razón. adiós y gusto en conocerlos - dijo marco mientras se iba corriendo. una vez que el rubio se fue, zoro sintió que la historia se repetía al escuchar a ace decir:

- hay viejo estoy enamorado - ace no dejo de ver la dirección en la que se fue el rubio llamado ˋmarco´.zoro solo atino a decir - digno hermano de luffy - ya que el recordó que paso prácticamente lo mismo cuando luffy vio a law por primera vez

- ace, estas seguro de lo dices? - pregunto sabo

- crees que le aya gustado a el? - pregunto ace embobado

- ace es enserio? - pregunto sabo - siempre van detrás de ti - dijo sabo recordando las innumerables parejas que tubo ace, pero ninguna iba enserio

- pues ahora cambiare de lugar - dijo ace sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

- buen, algunas veces las personas se encontraban con su amor verdadero en situaciones muy raras - dijo sabo pensativo

- bueno entremos - dijo zoro - adentro les contare que paso con law y luffy

- ok - dijo ace ya recuperado. algo que podía quitar a ace del trance y era algo de su hermano. los tres se sentaron en una mesa y zoro comenzó a contarles lo paso, les contó el porque de, porque luffy no tiene memoria, y quien fue law, y que hizo por luffy cuando estaban con kidd

- wow es tan...lindo - dijo sabo apunto de llorar

- no puedo creer que law haya echo eso por nuestro hermanito - dijo ace feliz de que su querido hermano tenia a alguien que le ame tanto

- y luffy no recuerda nada de el, de que le amo, de lo que hizo por el? - pregunto sabo

- no, tratamos de que recupere la memoria pero...- zoro se quedo en silencio

- bueno, todo pasa por una razón - dijo ace - tal vez el mundo quería darle una lección a law sobre que debería escoger mejor a sus amigos, tal vez solo tal vez el mundo quiere que esta vez sea el quien se esfuerze - dijo ace

- tal vez tengas razón - dijo zoro - nada de ˋˋtal vez´´, tengo razón ahora dime donde queda el castigo quiero ir a ver a ese rubi...dijo quiero ver a luffy - dijo ace tratando de reparar su oración

- oye ace no te acuerdas que nos dijo su nombre? - pregunto sabo

- no, cual es? - pregunto el pelinegro en un tono infantil sentándose alado de el

- ahh - suspiro sabo - se llama marco y esta en la clase 3-C - dijo sabo

- ah que hermoso nombre - dijo ace embobado

- ace !REACCIONA¡ - dijo sabo pegándole una cachetada al pelinegro

- ah perdón, bueno ya que ya me disculpe me voy a ir a verle - dijo ace corriendo fuera de la cafetería

EN EL AULA DE CASTIGO

- oye luffy, hoy conocí a tus hermanos - dijo marco hablándole a luffy

- enserio? y que piensas de ellos? - pregunto luffy

- el rubio llamado sabo es muy amable pero me dio miedo tu hermano pelinegro llamado ace - dijo marco can vos temblorosa en lo ultimo

- ¿porque? - pregunto luffy

- porque no me dejo de ver en ningún momento con esta cara - marco comenzó a imitar la cara de ace mientras hablaban

- enserio? - pregunto luffy - le quedo mirando a marco un rato, y luego se dio cuenta de que no era feo, mas bien era muy guapo, rubio, alto, ojos obscuros, y personalidad dulce. en conclusión: era guapo pero no era su tipo, pero sabia de quien si era su tipo

- creo que ya se porque - dijo luffy no creyéndose que por primera vez en la vida, su hermano ace se había enamorado

- enserio? es por que me odia? - pregunto marco

- no, nada de eso, solo que...- luffy se planteo una pregunta - ¿te gusto mi hermano? - pregunto luffy. luffy vio como el rubio bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba

- te gusto ¿ o me equivoco? porque si es así entonces mi hermano no tendría ninguna razón para quedarse en esta ciudad - dijo luffy tratando de que el rubio admita lo que siente

- no, no te equivocas - dijo marco - me pareció muy atractivo, pero...no creo que yo sea su tipo - dijo marco desilusionado

- nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas - dijo luffy - si sufres rechazo, ya que, no importa, y si te acepta entonces seras feliz - dijo luffy

- tienes razón, tengo que encontrar una ocasión para invitarlo a salir - dijo marco

- y porque no a la boda? seria el momento perfecto - dijo luffy feliz

- si, lo voy a invitar - en ese momento sonó la campana - vienes conmigo? voy por mis hermanos - dijo luffy con una sonrisa que solo sus amigos conocían que era cuando tenia un plan macabro - bueno, porque no - dijo marco

- mira hay están - dijo luffy viendo como zoro llegaba con sabo y ace

- hola hermanos y zoro - dijo luffy feliz cuando los tres voltearon a verle fue una sorpresa encontrarle con el rubio de antes llamado marco

- hola luffy - respondieron los tres. en ese momento ace recordó lo que le había dicho zoro unos minutos antes según zoro ˋˋtácticas de conquistacion´´ y cuando zoro dijo por quien estaba aprobada zoro respondió que por la universidad de los zoros. * TÁCTICA 1: sonriele _ según zoro, si el le sonreía tímidamente el se iba a enamora mas rápido de el* cuando ace intento esto le sonrió pero en ese momento luffy llamo la atención de marco y el no vio la sonrisa. *TÁCTICA 2: obliga a que te diga cumplidos _ según zoro si hablas con el y luego cambias de tema diciendo ˋˋ cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti, en cambio yo no tengo nada para que se enamoren de mi las personas´´ así conseguirás que te diga los cumplidos mas hermosos*

- oye maco - ace llamo su atención, y cuando lo logró comenzó a hablar con el y le dijo

- cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti, en cambio yo no tengo nada para que se enamoren de mi las personas - dijo ace haciéndose el triste

- bueno algunas personas se fijan en las personas que no tienen nada en especial. ante esto ace se deprimió, le dijo que no tenia nada en especial. pero lo siguiente que le dijo lo dejo impactado

- bueno, etto...no se...tal vez...tu quieras...no se ...ir a la boda de un maestro muy querido de aquí...¿ irías conmigo? - pregunto marco nervioso

- esto es una sorpresa - dijo ace - si no quieres nadie te obliga solo que me preg...- marco se callo cuando recibió un abrazo por parte de ace - me encantaría ir contigo a esa boda - dijo ace feliz, marco sonrió luffy tenia razón si ace aceptaba iba a poder morir feliz

- en cuanto sera? - preguntó ace

- sera el sábado - dijo marco

- oki te veo después - dijo ace llendose con luffy y con sabo. marco solo sonrio y se fue del lugar

- y como se llama nuestra hermanita? - pregunto sabo

- ya les dije, se llama hikari - dijo luffy

- igual que nuestra abuela - dijo ace

YA EN LA CASA DE LUFFY

rin rin rin rin - sonaba la campana - ya voy - dijo hikari

- hermano - la niña se tiro en los brazos de luffy y luffy la cargo en sus hombros un rato - oni-san 2 personas vinieron a verte hoy - dijo hikari

- ok, hablamos de eso después - dijo luffy - quiero que saludes a estos dos chicos - dijo luffy esperando la reacción de hikari, ace y sabo quedaron viendo a hikari y viceversa

- quienes son ellos? - pregunto hikari

- el es monkey D. ace y el es monkey D. sabo - dijo luffy, ella era una niña inteligente. cuando vio que el pelinegro era muy parecido a luffy y que el rubio era muy parecido a su mama se dio cuenta de todo

- hola hermanos - dijo hikari seria. ace y sabo se sorprendieron mucho al saber que la niña se dio cuenta de todo

- hola hermana - respondieron ace y sabo

- soy hikari - dijo la niña - no hay porque tener tanta formalidad, somos familia - dijo sabo

- eres igual a lo que dijo luffy de ti - dijo ace agachándose para abrazar a la niña

- y tu eres igual a luffy y tu a mi mama - dijo hikari abrazando a ace y sabo

- aww que tierno - dijo luffy viendo como los dos chicos abrazaban a la niña y viceversa

- bueno, ya que ya se conocen - luffy estaba preparado para preguntar una cosa que le interesaba - por cuanto se quedaran en la ciudad? - pregunto luffy

- por cuanto nosotros queramos - dijo ace

- no entiendo - dijo hikari

- verán, nosotros ya somos mayores de edad, conseguimos una oferta de trabajo en una cafetería y también compramos un apartamento. nosotros ya no viviremos con papa. vinimos para quedarnos - dijo sabo mientras que ace asentía la cabeza en señal de que era verdad

- hola niños ya vine que quieren de co...- la madre de los 4 chicos ya estaba en casa y al ver a ace y sabo tiro algunas lágrimas y fue corriendo para abrazarlos

- ace, sabo, creí que su padre se los había llevado - dijo hanna

- lo hizo - dijo ace aguantando no llorar - pero vivimos para quedarnos completo sabo ya tirando unas lágrimas, después de todo, no habían visto a su madre un 12 años mas o menos

- que feliz me siento al ver a los 4 reunidos- dijo la madre de los 4 niños

- hola mama -dijo hikari - hola hanna - dijo luffy

- hola niños - respondió la madre

- y ya se conocen? - pregunto la madre mirando a los niños

- sipi - dijo hikari feliz

- bueno, que les parece si salimos a comer? - pregunto luffy

- a mi me parece bien - dijo sabo, luego ace y su madre aceptaron

EN EL RESTAURANTE

- y dime luffy - decía su madre - ya tienes con quien ir a la boda de tu profesor? - dijo su madre

- etto si - dijo luffy - y yo también - dijo ace comiendo feliz helado todos menos luffy se quedaron sorprendidos

- y quien es? - pregunto sabo

- es marco - dijo ace sonriendo - yo también tengo a alguien - dijo sabo desinteresado

- a quien? - preguntaron todos apunto de escupir su comida

- una chica rubia llamada margaret me pidió ser su pareja y acepte - dijo sabo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. luffy se sorprendió, el se metía con la mejor amiga de la chica mas hermosa del colegio

- y bueno...- su madre no lo pensó 2 veces y pregunto - tienen trajes? - los tres respondieron que no - entonces yo les voy a dar dinero para un traje - dijo su madre

- eres muy amable pero sentiremos que nos estamos aprovechando de ti - dijeron ace y sabo

- no es ningún aprovechamiento yo les doy como regalo de bienvenida - dijo su madre

- bueno, en ese caso - los dos se intercambiaron miradas - esta bien - los dos chicos estaban felices que su mama fuera tan amable con ellos

- bueno chicos, tomen 100$ para cada uno para que alquilen sus trajes - los tres chicos tomaron el dinero, se despidieron y se fueron a rentar sus traje. cuando menos se lo esperaban ya era sábado. en las invitaciones que les había dado su maestro decía que comenzaba a las 5:00 pm. A las 4:30 pm ya estaba listo luffy para asistir

- luffy ten cuidado - dijo la madre mirando a luffy

- oni-san vuelve pronto - dijo hikari abrazando a luffy

- tranquila estaré bien, y volveré muy pronto - dijo luffy

- bueno ya es hora de que te vallas - dijo la madre de esos 2 niños

- si, tienes razón - dijo luffy cogiendo su celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo - ya me voy, adiós hermanita, adiós hanna - dijo luffy despidiéndose de su hermana y de su madre

- adiós - respondieron su madre y su hermana, cuando cerraron la puerta luffy se encontró con su acompañante

- hola law - dijo luffy mientras miraba que el llevaba un traje negro con una camiseta blanca y una corbata negra

- hola luffy - respondió law mientras miraba que luffy llevaba un traje gris tirando a negro con una camiseta roja y una corbata negra. los dos chicos se habían ido en el carro de law, cuando llegaron se encontraron con sanji y con zoro. sanji llevaba un traje negro con una camisa dorada y sin corbata, zoro en cambio llevaba un traje muy similar a el de law. luego de eso comenzaron a llegar sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, frannky llego con un traje negro y con una camisa azul, y su pareja, robin, traía un vestido azul con escote que hacia juego con el traje de frannky. brook llego con un traje negro y una camisa ploma y su pareja, nami, traía un vestido salmón con un poco de escote y tirantes. luego llego choper con un traje negro y una camisa un color lila morado y su pareja, haru, con un vestido color lila morado apegado. luego llego usopp con un traje negro y una camisa café y su pareja, kaya, traía un vestido dorado con tirantes y un adorno de flor negra. luego llego ace y traía un traje negro con una camisa negra y una corbata roja y su pareja, marco, llevaba un traje gris y camisa blanca. y por ultimo llego sabo con un traje negro y una camisa verde y una corbata negra y su acompañante llevaba un vestido verde con tirantes. ya cuando todos llegaron entraron y miraron que había mucha gente, desde familiares y amigos hasta alumnos, y todos iban para desearles felicidad a la pareja.

- luffy-sama - llamo boa hancook

- hola hancook - dijo luffy feliz - tenemos un problema - dijo hancook - que pasa? - pregunto luffy - es que...lo que pasa es que el grupo de musica que iba a venir cancelo a ultima hora - dijo hancook - y donflamingo dijo que ustedes iban a tocar - dijo la chica - pero...- luffy trato de ponerse pero - el dijo que si se reusaban les pondría cero por el resto del año - ninguno de los chicos se reuso después de escuchar ese comentario. luego de que la boda se realizara y estaban en la fiesta subieron luffy, zoro, frannky, brook y ace al escenario y comenzaron a cantar canciones conocidas. luffy cantaba, brook la guitarra, zoro la guitarra secundaria, ace tocaba el bajo (el se reuso pero después de que luffy le insistiera mucho el acepto tocar el bajo con la aprobación de todos) y frannky la batería. y luego después de cantar 6 canciones les dieron un respiro y cuando comenzaron a comer y en esa mesa que estaba todo el grupo de luffy y sus respectivas parejas, todos se divertían mucho pero conservando la etiqueta para que no los echen luego de la comida ellos cantaron otras 10 canciones. luego de eso cuando hubo otro descanso brook se ofreció para cantar una canción lenta, nami se quedo en una silla alado de brook para acompañarlo mientras el cantaba una canción lenta.

CON ZORO Y SANJI

- que relajante es esto - dijo sanji mientras bailaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de zoro

- sanji - zoro llamo al rubio y cuando el rubio volteo a verlo zoro le beso tiernamente - te amo - dijo sanji después del beso - y yo a ti - respondió zoro mientras que volvían a estar en la misma posición que antes

CON MARCO Y ACE

- oye ace te puedo decir algo? - pregunto marco - primero te quiero decir algo yo - respondió ace - veras yo me enamore de ti cuando te vi por primera vez en el colegio de mi hermano - dijo ace volteando la mirada para que no vea su sonrojo - bueno yo no estoy seguro de que lo mio sea tan fuerte como el sentimiento de ˋenamorar´ pero tu me gustas - dijo marco - voy a hacer que esas palabras se conviertan en un ˋˋ te amo´´ dijo ace. el rubio esperaba con ansias el día en que eso pasara

CON FRANNKY Y ROBIN

- oye robin - llamo frannky - que sucede? - pregunto robin - estoy muy feliz de que vinieras conmigo aquí - dijo frannky - y con quien mas iría? - pregunto la pelinegra mirando a frannky - no se - dijo frannky - tranquilo, no me iré a ningún lugar - eso espero - dijo frannky sintiendo como a pelinegra se abrazaba a el

CON LAW Y LUFFY

- luffy, te quiero mucho - dijo law abrazando a luffy - y-yo no se que siento por ti law - dijo luffy sintiéndose triste por no corresponder sus sentimientos

- lo se, lo se perfectamente - dijo law sin quitar esa sonrisa de su boca - pero no me importa, estoy feliz de que estés conmigo - dijo law besando a luffy en la mejilla

- te quiero luffy - dijo law - y y-yo voy a intentar - dijo luffy abrazandolo, luffy sabia que habian 3 tipos de de sentimientos, el de gustar, el de estar enamorado osea lo que sentía por law y el ultimo que era amor, lo que sentía law por el. law sabia que tendría que hacer mucho para que lo ame otra vez, pero no le importaba.

Después de que brook terminara la canción los 5 subieron otra ves y acabaron cantando 5 canciones mas. luego de eso se despidieron de la pareja y todos se fueron a sus casas.

EL LUNES EN EL COLEGIO

- quiero agradecer a todos los que asistieron a la boda y gracias por los chicos que tocaron en la boda - agradeció el maestro

- no hay de que - dijeron casi todos

- siento interrumpir la clase - hablo el director del colegio entrando por la puerta

- no importa, que necesita director? - preguntó el profesor

- quiero que salgan los chicos: luffy, zoro, frannky, brook y robin - dijo el director

- ya escucharon salgan chicos - dijo el profesor

- esta bien - dijeron los chicos a la vez mientras salían de la clase

EN EL PATIO

- pero eso significaría que tuviéramos que abandonarlo todo por ir - dijo luffy

- si pero es una oportunidad única, por cierto también dicelo a el otro pelinegro, si no me equivoco es tu hermano verdad? - pregunto un hombre

- si, el se llama ace y es mi hermano - respondió luffy

- bueno que dicen? quieren ser famosos? -

CONTINUARA

* * *

bueno eh aqui otro episodio se que es un poco raro este episodio pero bueno cada episodio representa mis emociones. tambien quiero avisa que en el proximo episodio habra lemon

espero que les guste el episodio y que dejen reviews

nos vemos el martes con los fics de los ganadores

bye bye


	11. deciciones

DECISIONES

EN EL PATIO

- buenos días chicos - dijo un hombre pelinegro alto

- buenos días - respondieron los chicos - puedo preguntar porque tanto misterio que no nos quiso decir el director porque nos llaman? - pregunto zoro

- verán chicos, mi nombre verdadero no tiene importancia, mi nombre artístico es Dracule Mihawk - explicaba el hombre

- usted es un reconocido cantante que se retiro para ser el dueño de una importante disquera - dijo robin

- muy bien - el hombre aplaudió - no esperaba menos de ti robin, tu siempre estas informada de todo - alago el peinegro

- ya que ya saben esto les are una propuesta, soy amigo de su maestro, por eso asistí a la boda - el pelinegro saco un papel de su maleta - los oí en la boda y quise hacerles una propuesta. que les parece abandonar esta cuidad para convertirse en un grupo musical? - pregunto el pelinegro

- no entiendo - dijo brook - me explicaré mejor, yo veo mucho potencial en ustedes, por eso quiero que acepten venir conmigo a Estados Unidos para grabar un disco y convertirlos en estrellas - dijo mihawk

- pero volveremos a esta ciudad después de eso? - pregunto frannky

- les seré sincero, un disco no es una cosa de un día, y además después de que su disco salga tienes que estar ahí unos 2 meses para saber si tienes éxito y si tienes éxito aremos un par de giras y unos discos mas - dijo mihawk

- y yo? porque me llamaste? - pregunto robin

- a ti te llame porque he visto tu historial académico y me interesaría que seas la mánager de estos chicos - dijo mihawk, lo cual dejo impresionada a robin

- pero eso significaría que tuviéramos que abandonarlo todo por ir - dijo luffy

- si pero es una oportunidad única, por cierto también dicelo a el otro pelinegro, si no me equivoco es tu hermano verdad? - pregunto un hombre

- si, el se llama ace y es mi hermano - respondió luffy

- bueno que dicen? quieren ser famosos? - pregunto el hombre - se que no es una decisión que se toma de un día a otro así que solo pienselo - dijo mihawk mientras entregaba a los chicos una copia del contrato

- esta bien - respondieron los chicos

EN LA HORA DEL RECESO

al no saber que hacer cada uno se fue por su lado para hablar con la persona con la que mas tenían confianza para tomar decisiones buenas. zoro se fue para hablar con nami, brook fua a hablar con choper, luffy se fue para hablar con usopp, frannky y robin hablaban y en cambio ace no sabia que hacer, había recibido una llamada de luffy explicando le la situación y cuando fue al colegio de luffy para asegurar que era verdad se fue con usopp y luffy para hablar.

CON ZORO Y NAMI

- que van a hacer? - dijo nami

- no se, estoy muy confundido - dijo zoro mientras estaba con una mirada triste

- es una oportunidad única no es para tomárselo a la ligera- dijo nami

- ya lo se pero...- dijo zoro

- pero que? te gusta la musica? - pregunto nami

- si, me encanta - respondió zoro

- te gusta tocar la guitarra? - pregunto nami

- si, me gusta - dijo zoro

- te gustaría hacer cumplir ese sueño con tus amigos? - pregunto nami

- si eso seria maravilloso - dijo zoro

- entonces que te retiene? - pregunto nami

- sanji - respondió zoro mirando a nami triste

- pero el te va a alentar, no te va a decir que te quedes - dijo nami

- lo se pero...- zoro estaba muy confundido

- pero que? - pregunto nami triste

- no quiero dejarlo - dio zoro

- ah - suspiro - tu decide pero recuerda que el final tienes que decirle tu decisión - dijo nami

- lo se, eso es lo que mas me preocupa - dijo zoro. al final ella sabia que decisión iba a tomar zoro y que decisión tomaría brook

CON FRANNKY Y ROBIN

- que crees que debemos hacer? - pregunto frannky

- no lo se - dijo robin leyendo el contrato

- sinceramente serias buena como mánager - dijo frannky

- y tu como baterista - dijo robin devolviendo el cumplido

- y que es lo que esperamos? - pregunto frannky

- que acepten los demás - dijo robin

- va a ser duro para ellos - dijo frannky

- lo sé, las personas que menos esperan les ayudaran a decir que si - dijo robin

- ojala que no sufran mucho - dijo frannky

- eso espero - dijo robin

CON CHOPPER Y BROOK

- dicelo - dijo chopper enojado

- pero - dijo dijo brook afligido

- si ya tomaste una decicion entonces dicelo- dioj chopper

- tienes razon - dijo brook corriendo para buscar a esa persona

CON ACE, LUFFY Y USOPP

- pero luffy tu ya sabes que estas enamorado de law, porque decides abandonarlo ahora? - pregunto usopp

- no es que quiera abandonarlo solo que simplemente que es una oportunidad única - dijo luffy triste

- ok te entiendo, y tu ace? s supone que tu estas enamorado de marco y desidites hacer que el se enamore de ti - dijo usopp

- ya lo se, solo que...- ace se quedo callado - ya se es que es una oportunidad única - dijo usopp se quedo pensando y luego dijo - bueno si de verdad los quieren van a alentarlos - dijo usopp confiado de sus palabras - y si nos retienen? - pregunto ace. esto dejo pensando al narizón - entonces, hay muchos peces en el mar - dijo usopp - creo que voy a decirle a law - dijo luffy - y yo a marco - dijo ace

- bueno, suerte a ambos - dijo usopp

- gracias - dijeron al mismo tiempo

- adiós - los tres de despidieron y luffy y ace fueron a buscar a sus parejas para preguntar que deberían hacer. cuando luffy llego donde estaba law, el le pidió un momento para hablar, cuando law acepto los dos se sentaron en unas gradas y luffy le explico la situación y cuando termino law solo veía a la nada como si estuviera perdido

- oye law, que debo hacer? - pregunto luffy

- ya elegiste verdad? - pregunto law

- si, pero quiero saber tu opinión - dijo luffy

- vas a ir con ellos? - pregunto law ya sabiendo la respuesta

- si, y tu que dices? - pregunto luffy

- para que quieres saber mi opinión si ya elegiste? - dijo law

- por que me importas y también tu opinión - dijo luffy asustado porque comenzaba a notar el enojo de law

- y eso cambiaría algo? - pregunto law

- si, todo, yo solo aria lo que me digas tu - dijo luffy

- tu haces todo lo que te dice la gente - le grito law a luffy

- enserio piensas que yo hago todo lo que me ordena la gente? - pregunto luffy

- claro que si, si nunca haces lo que tu piensas, siempre sigues a la gente a donde valla, eres una sombra ambulante - dijo law sin pensar en sus palabras y en lo que afectarían a luffy - y además cuando nos conocimos por primera vez antes de que perdierás la memoria, sabes que pensé de ti la primera ves que te vi? - pregunto law

- pues pensé que eras otro del montón de desesperados, y no me equivoque porque tiempo después, me dijistes que te gustaba, así que se te ve lo desesperado en la cara, y sabes no me importa si te vas o te quedas, seria igual, solo que con una diferencia, que solo tendría una sombra - dijo law sin poder medir sus palabras

- t-tu eres u-un - luffy ya estaba llorando - ERES UN IDIOTA - grito luffy mientras le dio una cachetada a law y se fue corriendo, minutos después law se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya era muy tarde luffy se había ido.

CON MARCO Y ACE

el pelinegro le había explicado la situación al rubio y después de algunos minutos el rubio rompió el silencio

- tu ya decidistes verdad? - preguntó marco

- si pero quiero saber lo que piensas - ace, sabia que se iba a enojar. luego de unos segundos ace había llorado

- quieres saber lo que pienso? - pregunto marco. se puso enfrente de ace y le dijo

- tu vas a brillar - dijo marco besando su boca y quitándole las lágrimas de los ojos, el pelinegro se sorprendió ante esas palabras

- osea que me apoyas? - pregunto ace

- claro que si, que clase de novio no apoyaría en estas situaciones? - pregunto marco. justo en ese momento paro luffy corriendo y se notaron las lágrimas que tenia

- ese tipo de novio - dijo ace dándose cuenta de lo que paso - lo lamento mucho pero...- marco beso a ace otra vez y le dijo - lo se, ve a ayudar a tu hermano - luego de eso ace asintió la cabeza y se fue detrás de luffy, lo siguió asta que llego hasta que llego a la azotea

- luffy? que paso? - preguntó ace, luffy le contó todo y al terminar ace estaba tan enojado que pego a una pared

- ese bastardo - dijo ace enojado. lugo dijo - vamos luffy aun tienes a tus amigos - dijo ace dandole su celular

- tienes razón - dijo luffy. el llamo a todos a su celular y les pregunto que decidían, frannky y robin, brook y ace aceptaban, y zoro rechazaba la oferta, luffy entendio y le dijo que por si acaso le iba a esperar 30 minutos.

CON SANJI Y ZORO

- oye sanji, te tengo que decir algo

- ya se que es lo que me quieres decir - dijo sanji mirando el cielo azul

- como lo sabes? - pregunto zoro

- nami me llamo diciéndome la situación para que este preparado para cualquier cosa - explico sanji

- y sabes mi decisión? - pregunto zoro

- si, y dejame decirte que aunque te extrañare, espero que triunfes - dijo sanji mirando a zoro

- pero esa no es mi decisión - dijo zoro

- lo se, por eso te digo que por favor no desprecies esa oportunidad por un tonto amor escolar - dijo sanji mirando otra vez al cielo

- pero...- zoro trataba de no llorar - este no es solo un amor escolar y lo sabes bien - dijo zoro

- escucha zoro, si de verdad este amor es tan fuerte aguantara la distancia, hasta lo hará mas fuerte - dijo sanji acercándose a zoro, cuando estuvo enfrente de zoro lo beso.

- pero, sanji...- zoro intento hablar pero sanji callo otra vez a zoro con un beso. luego el rubio cogió el celular de zoro y marco al numero de luffy

- tu vas a estar increíble - dijo sanji estirando su mano para darle el teléfono a zoro este cogió el celular y escucho a luffy

- hola zoro ¿que sucede? - pregunto luffy

- hola luffy, adivina que, voy con ustedes - dijo zoro cuando se le salían unas lágrimas

- que bueno, nos vemos en la estrada del colegio para ir a la disquera es 5 minutos, hay un auto esperándonos - dijo luffy

- esta bien - respondió zoro, enseguida colgó la llamada y abrazo a sanji

- tranquilo vamos a estar bien - dijo sanji

- pero - dijo zoro cogiendo su maleta

- ve con ellos - dijo sanji. cuando zoro se fue. el rubio se aseguro que no había nadie cerca de el comenzó a llorar.

EN LA ENTRADA DEL COLEGIO

- hola zoro - dijo luffy sonriendo

- hola luffy - respondió zoro

- veo que no fue muy difícil tomar la decisión - dijo robin

- si supieras - murmuro zoro

- bueno entremos - dijo brook

ya cuando los muchachos entraron en el auto que los esperaba, esperaron a llegar, fue un viaje de 15 minutos, y cuando llegaron miraron un asombroso edificio grande y blanco con ventanas azules

- bueno entremos - dijo luffy

- ok - todos entraron, en a entrada había una secretaria, les pidió los nombres y luego, la secretaria los llevo al ascensor, apreciando un botón dorado del ascensor llevándolos al ultimo piso, donde se podía ver una habitación con muchas personas

- ustedes deben ser los nuevos - dijo un chico

- pasen - dijo el chico abriéndoles la puerta

- gracias - contestaron. una vez dentro miraron al hombre que les había echo la propuesta

- chicos, hola como están? - pregunto mihawk

- bien - respondieron

- y que me dicen? - todos los chicos intercambiaron miradas y mostraron sus contratos firmados

- que bien, hora pongamos las reglas - dijo mihawk

- ok, robin su negocia - dijo luffy - bien - respondio mihawk

- pido que todas sus canciones sean originales - dijo mihawk

- bien, pero con la condición que que les des tiempo para crearlas - dijo robin

- ok, también pido que hagan muchas giras por el mundo, sin que se quejen - dijo mihawk

- ok,pero con la condición de que su primer concierto sea aquí es nuestra ciudad de origen - dijo robin

- bueno, también pido que acepten muchas entrevistas - dijo mihawk

- ok, pero que no se pase de las 50 preguntas y exijimos que no habían del tema del amor, o de nuestros amigos - dijo robin

- chicos, tienes una mánager muy inteligente, es un hueso duro de roer. pero también tienen un contrato - dijo mihawk estirando su mano hacia robin y ella estiro su mano haciendo un apretón de manos como significado que habían echo un trato

- bueno chicos tengo el estudio perfecto para ustedes, en Estados Unidos - dijo mihawk

- y en cuanto partimos? - pregunto frannky

- en dos semanas - respondió mihawk - ah, chicos una cosa mas,tienen que dar un examen - dijo mihawk

- un examen? - pregunto brook

- si, todos menos ace tienen que dar un examen para que les dejen salir del colegio como si ya se hubieran graduado - dijo mihawk

- y si no pasamos? - pregunto robin

- dudo que no pasen, pero si no pasan vallanse despidiendo de su sueño - dijo mihawk

- y cuando damos ese examen? - pregunto zoro

- en una semana - dijo mihawk

- ok - respondieron todos y se despidieron. no iban a dejar que ese estúpido examen les costara su sueño, en toda la semana estuvieron estudiando para el examen, todos trataban de evitar a la persona que les gustaba, evitando hablar con ellas. cuando se dieron cuenta ya era el día del examen

- están listos? - pregunto donflamingo

- si - respondieron todos decididos

- hagan su mayor esfuerzo - dijo donflamingo

- ok - respondieron todos

todos los chicos del colegio sabían porque estaban dando el examen y a donde se iba ese grupo. al terminar el examen donflamingo los estaba calificando uno por uno. el primero fue brook cuando termino de calificarlo brook salio y comenzó a reír y todos entendieron que el había aprobado, luego de el salo frannky estaba con una sonrisa, el también había pasado, luego salio robin con una cara seria, todos pensaron que había reprobado pero cuando miraron su examen salio con puntuación perfecta. luego salio zoro, sanji se acerco a el y miro su examen, el había aprobado, y al final del chico del cual todos estaban mas preocupados salio con cara seria, todos pensaron que luffy había reprobado, cuando todos estaban tristes, en especial law, cuando luffy dio vuelta su examen para mostrarles a todos su examen y cambio su cara a una de felicidad, el había aprobado.

- eso significa que...- brook se quedo callado un momento

- ¡TODOS NOS VAMOS A ESTADOS UNIDOS! - gritaron todos de felicidad. todos enseguida se abrazaron, un obstáculo menos para cumplir su sueño

- que bueno, les invito a comer algo - dijo ace apareciendo de la nada

- bueno vamos a comer - dijo usopp

- si, vamos a celebrar - dijo chopper

- ok, yo invito - dijo ace

- también llama a sabo para darle las buenas noticias - dijo luffy

- ok - respondió ace

todos se habían ido a celebrar, en ese momento recibieron una llamada diciendo que hubo un cambio de planes y tenían que partir el día de mañana Estados Unidos, hicieron una fiesta enorme en la casa de nami, era una fiesta de despedida, todos estaban felices menos una persona. en el patio de la casa de nami (aparentemente el único lugar tranquilo aparte del segundo piso de la casa) estaba un pelinegro cantando una canción con una guitarra

- I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

- es bonita la canción, ¿para quien es? - pregunto luffy a law

- era para ti, ¿cuando sale el vuelo? - dijo law

- mañana en el vuelo de las 5:20 pm - dijo luffy, luego hubieron unos minutos de silencio

- porque? - pregunto luffy

- porque te hice esa canción? porque estoy triste de que te vallas? porque no dejo de pensar en ti? porque simplemente no puedo dormir porque aun recuerdo el momento en el que te fustes llorando llamándome idota? - pregunto law

- no, porque me trataste así ese día? - pregunto luffy

- tenia miedo de perderte otra vez - dijo law

- otra vez? - pregunto luffy

- no lo entenderías - dijo law

- entonces explicalo - dijo luffy

- no se puede - dijo law

- porque no? - pregunto luffy

- porque hasta que no recuperes la memoria no puedo hacer nada - dijo law acercándose a luffy

- law - luffy sintió como law lo estaba besando y cuando vio sus ojos negros como la noche, lo recordó todo, luffy se había caído al suelo y cuando law se acerco, escuchó esas palabras que lo hicieron entender que había recordado todo con ese beso

- que paso ese día después de que me apuñalaran a mi en vez de a ti? - pregunto luffy

- estas seguro que quieres escucharlo? - pregunto law

- muy seguro - dijo luffy

- lo que paso fue ese día, después de que te apuñalaron por mi. yo me enoje tanto que cogí ese cuchillo con el que ese idiota te había apuñalado y me acerque a el, los dos comenzamos a pelear y yo lo apuñale en el brazo y el dijo que se harto de mi, saco una pistola y me quiso disparar y lo hizo pero me disparo en el estomago y me iba a disparar pero zoro logro pegarle en el brazo con lo ultimo que tenia de fuerza y el soltó el arma, estaba tan enojado que yo cogí el arma y le dispare en el estomago. y tu en ese momento estabas inconsciente, pero entre sueños dijistes que aun te gustaba y a mi me amabas. en ese momento llego la policía y cuando nos atendieron y ya estábamos mejor nos hicieron preguntas y al final dejaron la conclusión de que fue por defensa propia hací que no me llevaron a la cárcel, y en cambio kidd logro escapar y lo ultimo que me dijo era que volvería por ti, y esta vez no a la fuerza, sino enamorandote - dijo law

- es por eso que te quedaste mas tiempo en el hospital que yo - dijo luffy

- si - respondió con la mirada gacha

- yo e-en serio l-lo lamento mucho - dijo luffy llorando

- no importa, estoy bien - dijo law.

- puedo escuchar la canción completa? - pregunto luffy

- claro - law tomo la guitarra y comenzó a cantar

- Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

And how you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are (who you are)

here you're from (where you're from)

What you did

As long as you love me (I don't know)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

As long as you love me

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

What you did and where you're coming from

I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.

I don't care who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

What you did

As long as you love me (you love me)

(repeat to fade)

who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me (you love me)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from

what did you did

as long as you love me

Who you are

where you're from(where you're from)

as long as you love me

Who you are as long

as you love me

What you did (I don't care)

as long as you love me

- es muy bonita - dijo luffy mirando al suelo

- si, la hice pensando en ti - dijo law

- sabes que no voy a volver, por lo menos en 1 año y sera para iniciar una gira? - pregunto luffy. law solo lo abrazo

- si, lo se, pero no pensemos en eso, solo quedemonos aquí un momento mas - dijo law - ok - luffy se quedo abrazado de law por unos minutos hasta que le dijo

- oye law - dijo luffy

- que pasa? -pregunto luffy

- aun soy virgen - dijo luffy

- enserio? - a law le sorprendió lo que escucho, considerando que tenia un novio tan desquiciado como kidd

- si, y como no nos veremos dentro de mucho tiempo - luffy se puso encima de law y lo miro a los ojos - hasme tuyo - law se sorprendió - así seré siempre te recordaré y tu a mi - dijo luffy

- estas seguro? - pregunto law

- si y mucho - dijo luffy

- esta bien - respondió law y luego lo beso. law deshizo el be - acompañame luffy, mi casa esta diagonal a esta - dicho esto los dos se fueron corriendo a la casa de law y cuando llegaron law lo llevo al segundo piso, al parecer law vivía solo, llegaron a una habitación, law lanzo a luffy a la cama y se puso encima de luffy

- estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso? - pregunto law inseguro

- muy seguro - dijo luffy besando a law y le quito la chaqueta y seguido la camisa. el beso se formo mas apasionado y law ya comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a luffy, cuando law le quito la camisa a luffy, law rompió el beso y bajo al cuello lamiendo y dejando chupones en el, luego bajo hasta los pezones de luffy, los lamió y los mordió hasta que estuvieron erectos, law escuchaba a luffy gemir de placer, lo siguiente law comenzó a bajarle los pantalones a luffy, y después de dejarlo solo con una prenda de ropa pudo observar que luffy estaba completamente erecto al sentir sus caricias, entonces law bajo los boxers de luffy y miro su miembro un rato.

- no mires, es vergonzoso - dijo luffy, law comenzó a masturbar a luffy, luffy solo gemía, luego law se metió el miembro de luffy a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo. law le dio a luffy tres dedos para que los lamiera, luffy así lo hizo y law seguía con un ritmo mas rápido.

- ah ah ah law ah - luffy gemía de placer. law iba mas rápido cuando sintió espasmos en luffy y este se corrió en la cara de law

- lo siento mucho - dijo luffy avergonzado - porque? sabes delicioso, hasta quiero mas - dijo law mirando con lujuria a luffy - no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas - dijo luffy totalmente rojo. law cogió los dedos que luffy había lamido he introdujo el primer dedo, a luffy le dolió pero también le encanto esa sensación, luego de un rato law meto el segundo dedo, y al tiempo después los tres dedos ya estaban hay dentro de luffy - ah law ah ya no quiero...esos dedos, te quiero a ti ah ah dentro ahora ah ah ah - dijo luffy entre gemidos. law solo le hizo cazo y metió su miembro en luffy poco a poco, luffy sentía dolor mezclado con placer y luego de que se acostumbro luffy se movió indicando que quería seguir, law comenzó a embestirlo suavemente, luego comenzó a hacer un ritmo mas rápido y mas duro - ah law ah law mas rápido, mas duro - dijo luffy, y law hizo caso a luffy, y después de unos minutos los dos se corrieron, law en luffy y luffy entre los dos cuerpos, law cansado se tiro encima de luffy, luffy estaba cansado, y law solo los tapó con una cobija.

CON ZORO Y SANJI

- así que mañana parten? - pregunto sanji

- si, mañana en el vuelo de las 6:20 pm - dijo zoro

- te extrañare - dijo sanji, unos segundos después sintió que alguien le abrazaba

- y yo a ti - dijo zoro, le abrazo

- desearía que vinieras conmigo - dijo zoro

- no se puede - dijo sanji a zoro

- lo se, pero no me quiero ni imaginar cuantas personas estarán detrás de ti cuando me valla - dijo zoro frustrado

- tranquilo recuerda que hay antes del examen, en el armario del conserje me hicisteis esto - dijo sanji mostrando en su cuello unos 3 chupones - con eso la gente ya debe saber que ya tengo dueño

- jaja, si espero que eso sea suficiente - dijo soro mirando a sanji

- además me sigue doliendo la cadera de tan duro que me distes, me duele horrores

- si, te lo haría de nuevo ahora, pero de seguro me matas por hacertelo 2 veces al día - dijo zoro imaginándose soportar los golpes del rubio

- si, te pegaria tan duro que ya no podrías ir a estados unidos - dijo sanji sonriendo

- ah - suspiro zoro

- que pasa - pregunto sanji

- no me imagino una vida sin el colegio, si mis amigos, sin estar en mi casa, si ti, sin tus besos, sin tu olor a cigarrillo, sin u mirada - dijo zoro triste

- tranquilo, no te iras por siempre ¿verdad? - dijo sanji

- claro que no - dijo zoro

- vez, cuando vuelvas, hay que considerar la idea de...- sanji no quizo seguir hablando

- de que? - pregunto zoro mirando a sanji

- de nada - dijo sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo

- vamos, dime - dijo zoro

- de... - sanji le dio la vuelta - es una idea estúpida, yo pensaba que tal vez nos podríamos casar - dijo sanji sonrojado

- pues me parece bien - dijo zoo dándole la vuelta a sanji para que lo mirara a los ojos - cuando vuelva consideraremos esa idea, sanji recuerda, si para cuando vuelva, sigues enamorado de mi, yo de ti, los dos pensaremos en casarnos - dijo zoro feliz

- ok - dijo sanji besando a zoro

CON MARCO Y ACE

- enserio no te puedes quedar? - pregunto marco

- de verdad no me puedo quedar, además prometí a mi hermano sabo que cuidaría a luffy - dijo ace

- entonces, no hay nada que decir - dijo marco

- solo disfrutemos del silencio y de nuestra compañía, los dos chicos se quedaron callados mirando la luna

esa noche fue inolvidable para los chicos porque era la ultima noche juntos. al día siguiente en la mañana luffy se fue tempreno dee la casa de law para cojer sus cosas, le dejo una nota diciendo el punto de encuentrro para despedirse. ya mas tarde estaban todos en el colegio para despedir a los 5 chicos, ya estaba su carro esperándolos

- cuidensen - dijo donflamingo abrazando a los chicos

- esta bien - dijeron los chicos

- adiós chicos - dijo nami abrazando a todos - cuidensen ente ustedes - dijo nami

- ok tu cuidate también - dijo brook abrazando a nami

- adiós chicos, los extrañare - dijo chopper llorando y abrazando a los chicos

- y nosotros a ti - respondió robin abrazando a su mejor amigo y a su mejor amiga

- adiós - dijo usopp - traten de no meterse en problemas ¿ok? - dijo usopp abrazando a los chicos - tu también, cuida a nami y a chopper aun no son muy fuertes, pero lo serán - dijo frannky - si, adiós - respondió usopp

- adiós brook - dijo sanji abrazando al nombrado - adiós frannky - dijo sanji abrazando a frannky - adiós robin, cuida a estos idiotas - dijo abrazando a la chica - adiós ace, cuida bien a tu idiota hermano - dijo sanji abrazando al mayor - adios luffy, recuerda que eres como mi hermano, si algo pasa, tienes mi numero - dijo sanji abrazando a luffy. y cuando llego a zoro lo miro a los ojos y apunto de llorar le dijo - aun me duele la cadera - dijo abrazando a zoro - te extrañare - dijo zoro - y yo a ti, te amo - dijo sanji llorando - y yo a ti dijo zoro -

- no va a venir? - pregunto luffy mirando que law no estaba por los alrededores

- luffy nos tenemos que ir - dijo robin, no podemos esperarlo mas

- esta bien - dijo luffy - adiós chicos - se despidió luffy abrazando a los chicos que fueron sus primeros amigos en su vida - adiós luffy - respondieron llorando. luffy y ace se acercaron a sabo - adiós hermano - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras lo abrazaban - adiós luffy. adiós ace -sabo se separo de ellos y miro a ace a los ojos

- ace, cuida a luffy, es muy joven como para cuidarse solo - ace asintió la cabeza. luffy y ace se agacharon y miraron a su hermanita hikari junto con hanna, las dos lloraban - adiós hiikari - dijeron luffy y ace. luffy abrazo a hikari - trata de no ocasionar problemas a tu hermano sabo ¿ok? - dijo luffy - hermano, te extrañare mucho - dijo hikari llorando. luffy se levanto y se acerco a su madre - adiós hijo - dijo hanna - adiós mama - dijo luffy abrazándola, hanna comenzó a llorar, por primer vez desde que nació le había escuchado decirle ˋˋmama´´

- vámonos - dijo ace. cuando luffy se estaba subiendo una voz detuvo a luffy y el bajo del carro al igual que zoro y ace

- law, llegastes - dijo luffy

- vienes con nosotros? - pregunto zoro extendiéndole una mano

- no, vengo a despedirme de ustedes - dijo law

- ah ya veo - dijo luffy triste. zoro se acerco a law

- gracias por salvarme aquel día - dijo law

- de nada, para que son los amigos - dijo zoro, a pesar de que no hablaron casi nada el sabia que eran amigos. luego zoro se acerco a sanji y lo beso y cuando se separaron dijeron - te amo mucho - dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego cuando iba a entrar al auto se despidió de todos y entro. luego ace se acerco a law

- cuida a tu hermano, es una joya - dijo law

- lo se. gracias por cuidar de mi hermano - dijo ace. se miraron un rato y luego ace se fue de hay. ace se acerco a marco que solo lo veía triste

- tranquilo esto no es un adiós es solo un hasta pronto - dijo ace llorando

- ace - marco abrazo al pelinegro - te amo - dijo ace - yo tambien te amo - dijo marco abrazándolo mas fuerte. luego de unos segundos ace dezhiso el abrazo y cuando se iba a subir al auto hizo una seña diciendo adiós a todos. y al ultimo luffy se acerco a law

- te voy a extrañar - dijo luffy

- y yo a ti - respondió law

- me duele mucho la cadera sabes? - dijo luffy

- si me imagino - dijo law

- seguro que no vienes? - pregunto luffy

- no, estoy bien aquí - dijo law

- bueno, entonces adiós - dijo luffy

- adiós - respondió law. luffy se metió al auto, y cuando vio que se iban vio como el auto se paro y vio como luffy salia del vehículo y corría hacia el

- law - luffy corrió hacia law

- que pasa? - pregunto law

- me olvide de hacer algo - dijo luffy

- que cos...- enseguida law fue callado por el beso de luffy

- te amo - dijo luffy

- yo también te amo - dijo law

- adiós - dijo luffy llorando

- adiós - dijo law llorando. miro que cuando luffy iba a entrar al auto miro a todos

- gracias por ser mi familia - dijo luffy llorando. luffy entro en el auto. en ese mismo instante el auto se fue llevándolos al aeropuerto. law no soporto la idea de que se valla luffy y con sanji y marco se fuero al aeropuerto. pero ya era muy tarde, miraron el momento en el que los chicos abordaban el avión, en ese momento estaban debastados, los 3 chicos:

*miraron como el amor de sus vidas, literalmente volaron fuera de sus vidas*

CONTINUARA

* * *

unas disculpas por no haber subido el episodio el dia miercoles, pero hubieron problemas en mi casa y un familiar murio, entonces con lo del funeral la deprecion no pude subir el capitulo. mil disculpas.

aviso: se acerca el final, pero habra una segundda parte llamada ˋˋlas desventajas de ser famoso´´

nos vemos el miercoles con el penultimo capitulo de este fic.


End file.
